Watching Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by PercyJacksonLover202
Summary: Percy and his friends find a movie all about him and decide to watch it. What are their reactions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I'm back with a different kind of fanfiction. Percy and the rest of his crew will be watching** ** _Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Finding Out

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my cabin when a golden flash appeared and Hermes appeared. "Percy, your mom wanted you and your friends to see this." He handed me a movie. I was confused. "Um, okay..." Hermes nodded and flashed away. I looked at the movie title. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief._ My eyes widened.

This was a movie about ME! I got up and exited the cabin, running to find Annabeth. She was sitting under tree, writing something. "Annabeth," I panted. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Percy," She greeted. I shoved the movie in her hands and she peered at it, then looked at me in excitement. "Let's watch this thing." She decided and ran off to go tell all of our friends.

Meanwhile, I headed to where Chiron was teaching a class. "Ah, Percy, how are you?" Chiron greeted warmly and I smiled at him. "I'm doing good Chiron, but my mom sent me this." I showed him the movie and he nodded. "Yes, and I suppose that you want to watch it?" He queried and I grinned. "Yes," I answered.

"Alright, you may use the movie house," He decided and I was puzzled. "Since when did we have a movie house?" I wondered and Chiron smiled. "Not for very long, I suggest you go gather up your friends." Chiron shooed me away and I met up with Annabeth, who had a bunch of people behind her. "Movie house." I informed her and she walked towards the movie house.

I had no idea we had a freaking movie house. That's awesome. It was very dark with a large TV and a bunch of couches. Everyone got settled. "Let's start the movie!" Travis yelled. "Yeah!" Someone else said. I took the disc out of the case and inserted it into the TV. Everyone became silent as the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am ALIVE! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Also, the bold is the movie and regular are their reactions. :)**

Chapter 2

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **20th Century Fox**

 **Celebrating 75 Years**

 **Dune Entertainment**

 **1492 Pictures**

Percy groaned. "Like we give a fuck." He said to the screen. Annabeth hit him upside the head. He fell silent and everyone stifled their laughter.

 **Fox 2000 Pictures Presents**

 **In association with Dune Entertainment**

"I thought they already said that!" Nico complained irritably.

 **A 1492 Pictures Sunswept Entertainment Production**

 **A Chris Columbus Film**

"Chris Columbus... as in the dude who found America?" Percy asked incredulously and earned another hit from Annabeth.

 **Dark and stormy clouds appeared on the screen and thunder was booming. Then it suddenly stopped.**

"Whoa, what happened there? It just, like, stopped." Connor looked confused. "Maybe it was like someone stole the thunder." Thalia suggested and people nodded in agreement.

 **A city could be viewed from high up. There is an image of a body of water and a rumbling noise could be heard. Then a man wearing Greek armor surged up from the peaceful waters, with an angry expression and stormed towards the camera.**

"Who could that be?" Percy wondered and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She thought at least he'd be able to get it.

 **The guy rose up to full height which was VERY tall and a fisherman watched him in shock. The scene changed to an amusement park and the giant guy rose up onto land. He walked off and a different shot showed him grow smaller and wearing regular clothes.**

Percy's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wait... that's my DAD? That's Poseidon" He yelled in disbelief. Everyone nodded and Percy narrowed his eyes. "Dad doesn't have brown hair! They got him all wrong!" Percy exclaimed, and Annabeth whispered something to him. He calmed down after that.

 **Poseidon walked down the street and towards the Empire State Building. There was another shot of him on the top of the Empire State Building's balcony and heading towards something. Poseidon walked towards another man, who was looking out on the city. "Zeus," Poseidon said in a deep voice.**

"Hi dad," Thalia waved sarcastically.

 **Poseidon walked up to face Zeus. "Poseidon," Zeus said.**

"Hi dad," Percy waved, mocking his cousin. Thalia glared at him, before shocking him.

 **"Its been many years," Poseidon said gravely.**

"What? Many YEARS? Don't they have, like, annual meetings?" Percy exclaimed. "Well, mortals can't get everything right." Annabeth pointed out and Percy grumbled.

 **Zeus looked out at the city. " What do you see?" Zeus asked and his brother looked around. "Thunderclouds," Poseidon replied. "But no lightning," Zeus pointed out. Poseidon looked warily at him. "Stolen." Zeus said, turning his whole body towards his brother. Zeus walked away and Poseidon's eyes followed him. "What?" Poseidon said before following his brother. "You think I took it?" Poseidon demanded. Omnipotent has blinded you brother," Zeus stated.**

"What does that mean?" Clarisse growled. "It means having unlimited power." Annabeth answered. Leo nodded. "Sounds fun," He commented. Annabeth glared at him. "No it doesn't," She snapped and Leo gulped, nodded furiously.

 **A new shot showed Zeus and Poseidon walking side by side. "We are forbidden from stealing each others powers." Poseidon informed the king of the gods. Zeus stopped walking and so did Poseidon."But our children aren't." Zeus shot back. Poseidon looked at his sibling in shock. "You're accusing my son," He said in disbelief. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even who he is because of you," Poseidon spat.**

Percy and all the other demigods flinched at that. It was true. If Zeus hadn't made that stupid rule, the gods could have visited them more often. "Stupid rule," Percy muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 **"If your son is the thief," Zeus pauses. "I will send him to the depths of Tartarus." Poseidon grabbed Zeus and brings him close. "If you touch him," Poseidon growled. "You will have to fight for your life." Poseidon continued.**

"Go dad, beat his ass in!" Percy cheered and got shocked again by Thalia.

 **Zeus pushes Poseidon away. They stare at each other.**

"Go dad, show him who's boss!" Thalia grinned, but it quickly turned into a glare when she was doused in icy cold water. "Percy," Annabeth started and Percy slumped down on the couch.

 **"He must return the bolt to me in fourteen days by midnight on the summer solstice," Zeus snarled. He walked away from a glowering Poseidon. "Or there will be war." Zeus finished and blasted the door open. A glowing light came from the door and Zeus glared at his brother once more before entering the door. Then all the pieces of the broken door fixed itself.**

"Wow, dramatic much?" Travis asked. "Maybe Zeus just has anger issues." Connor thought. "But Poseidon does too." Thalia defended her dad. Percy chose to ignore that comment and focused on the movie again.

 **The screen turned black and then words appeared that said, Percy Jackson & The Lightning Thief. The words faded and a teenage guy was shown under water, his hair floated all over the place. **

Percy squinted at the guy. "Who's that?" He wondered aloud. Now everyone rolled their eyes. Was Percy kidding? Hopefully he was, but no one was for sure.

 **Then someone's name appeared.**

 **Logan Lerman**

"Logan Lerman? Huh?" Percy still looked so lost that everyone felt bad for him. Rachel patted him sympathetically on the back.

 **Brandon T. Jackson**

 **Alexandria Daddario**

 **Jake Abel**

 **Sean Bean**

 **Pierce Brosman**

 **Steve Coogan**

 **Rosario Dawson**

"Damn, that's a lot of people," Nico said, trying to read all the names. "Yeah, its so hard on my eyes. I thought that movies weren't supposed to have words." Percy complained. Annabeth and Thalia both hit him. "Ouch," Percy muttered and everyone continued to watch.

 **The camera started moving away from the teen in the water.**

 **Melina Kanakaredes**

 **Catherine Keener**

 **Kevin McKidd**

 **Joe Pantoliano**

 **Uma Thurman**

 **U.S. Casting by Janet Hirshenson, CSA and**

 **Jane Jenkins, CSA**

 **Canadian Casting by Coreen Mayrs, CSA and**

 **Heike Brandstatter, CSA**

 **Costume Designer Renee April**

 **Music by Christopher Beck**

 **Visual Effects Manager Kevin Mack**

 **The boy started to swim upwards and broke the surface of the pool. "And he's alive, haha!" A voice said and clapping could be heard.**

 **Edited by Peter Honess, A.C.E.**

 **The guy swims over to his African American friend, who was still clapping. "Percy Jackson is a beast!" The guy said. "Your a beast man! Give me some." They high fived and Percy hauled himself up.**

"That's me?! Doesn't look like me at all!" Percy whined. "Actually, he kind of does. Not a lot, but a little bit," Chris commented and Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, its like your twin Perce, you should go find him." Nico teased and Percy shot him a glared. "Shut up." Percy growled.

 **"How long was that?" Percy questioned, looking at his friend.**

"I wonder who that is. I don't remember meeting him." Grover mused.

 **"Seven minutes," His friend responded. "Seven minutes?" Percy asked as his friend gave him a towel. "Mhmm," His friend said. "Oh," Percy said. "That's crazy man. That's ridiculous." His friend told him. "How do you do it?" The guy asked curiously. "I just like being in water," Percy toweled off his hair.**

"No duh, Kelp Head. Your dad is Poseidon." Thalia pointed out and Percy rolled his eyes at her. "I ddin't know that then." He protested. 'Was this pretty accurate?" Annabeth wondered. "Pretty accurate, I guess." Percy shrugged, not really caring.

 **"It's one place I can think." Percy glanced at the guy again. "Mhmm," The guy smirked a little. The scene changed and kids were shown walking to school.**

 **More words came again.**

 **Director of Photography Stephen GoldBlatt, ASC/BSC**

 **Executive Producers**

 **Thomas M. Hammel**

 **Greg Mooradian**

 **Guy Oseary**

 **Mark Morgan**

 **The school bell rang. Percy and his friend walked into the hallway. The guy on crutches. "I wish I could spend all day in the water instead of this place." Percy muttered to the guy. "Right?" The guy answered. They continued to walk down the hallway. "Its like high school with out the musical." The guy continued. There were guys fighting in the background. "Every day it's the same thing," The guy said. A woman was writing a quote of** ** _Othello_** **on the board.**

"50 drachmas that's MRs. Dodds," Percy muttered to Thalia. "I'm not taking that bet." Thalia muttered back.

 **The woman turned around and looked at the class. "Good morning," She said. "I'm-."**

Suddenly the screen went black. Everyone groaned. "Aw, power outage. Dammit!" Percy cursed. "We can watch the reast tomorrow." Annabeth said to everyone, and they started to pile out. Percy couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back with another chapter. Once gain, bold is movie and regular is reactions. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

Chapter 3

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Everyone was back in the dark movie house while Annabeth turned the movie back on. It was back in the classroom with the teacher about to introduce herself.

 **"... Mrs. Dodds. Your substitute English teacher." Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! ENGLISH teacher? Last time I checked, it was Pre-Algebra teacher!" Percy shouted. "Percy, its just a movie, calm down." Piper said, pouring charmspeak into her words. Percy took deep breaths and calmed down. "Yeah man, mortals can't get everything right." Jason agreed.

 **The camera focused on Percy. "Would someone please explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?" Mrs. Dodds asked and some people raised their hands.**

"That would be Annie." Leo muttered. "Don't call me Annie, Leo." Annabeth snarled.

 **The next shot showed Mrs. Dodds looking around the classroom. She looked at Percy. "Percy Jackson?" She said. Percy looked surprised and glanced at the board, squinting. "Well?" Mrs. Dodds asked dryly. The letters started to rearrange into a jumble of words that made no sense. Percy just stared at the board, trying to read it.**

"Is that what dyslexia looks like?" Rachel wondered and all the demigods nodded.

 **"I'm sorry, I don't know." Percy told her, looking away. Mrs. Dodds just looked at him and then asked, "Anybody else?" Percy just leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. The scene changed to Percy walking home and then more words.**

 **Produced by**

 **Karen Rosenfelt**

 **Chris Columbus**

 **Micheal Barnathan**

 **Mark Radcliffe**

"More words?" Leo complained. "I thought we were done with words." He pretended to shoot the TV with a hand gun. "And no one even cares about the words. They are just some names." Travis added and his twin brother agreed.

 **Based upon the Novel by Rick Riordan**

"Rick who? We have our own book?" Chris asked his girlfriend, Clarisse. "I don't know, but if we do... I'm not gonna read it." She grumbled and all the half-bloods agreed except Annabeth.

 **Screenplay by Craig Titley**

 **"Hey mom, I'm home!" Percy called, when he entered the apartment. "I'm up here honey." She called back.**

 **Directed by Chris Columbus**

 **"Hi," His mom was ironing. Percy threw his backpack on a chair. "Hey mom," He responded. "How was school today?" She asked. He headed over to her. "The usual." He kissed her on the cheek. "Think this, uh, this dyslexia thing is getting worse." Percy picked up a book, looking at it.**

Annabeth nearly fainted. "Percy... picked up a book?" She asked and Percy sighed. They'd never get over him picking up a book. "I've picked up a book before." He argued. "But not because you wanted to read it." Katie Gardner pointed out.

 **"Oh, why do you think that?" His mom,Sally, looked up at him. He sighed, throwing the book. "I don't know," He walked away. "Maybe its the ADHD," He suggested. "You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better." Percy poured himself something to drink.**

Leo, Travis, Connor, and Nico all shook their heads. "Nope, hate to break it to you Perce, but school does not make ANYONE feel better." Nico said, pretending to be sad. "Except little Annie over here." Connor jerked his thumb towards Annabeth, who picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head.

 **"Percy, I know how hard this is for you," His mom said sympathetically. Percy walked towards her again. "But someday it'll all make sense." She went back to ironing the clothes. "Really," Percy asked, leaning against the wall and seeming unimmpressed. "When?" He demanded. "Hmm?" He continued to stare at her. "Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" He gestured with his hand. The door opened and a guy came in. "Woman!" He shouted. "Hi Gabe," Sally said.**

Percy stiffened, glaring at the actor who played Gabe. "Gabe was fatter," He announced to everybody, and they didn't comment.

 **Gabe groaned and sat down heavily. "Where's my beer?" He asked. Sally sighed. "Its in the fridge." She pointed to the fridge. "So what? Its supposed to magically float from the icebox into my hand?" Gabe sneered. Percy just shrugged. As his mom made her way to the fridge Gabe laughed and said, "Hustle," and slapped Sally's butt.**

Everyone looked horrified and wanted to kill Gabe very slowly and painfully.

 **"Oh come one man, you have to do that right here?" Percy asked, disgusted. "That's disgusting. We're in a kitchen." He said to Gabe. As his mom walked back to iron, Percy said to her, "Yeah, real charmer you got there. Really." Gabe sipped his beer. "Show some respect alright? That's my mom right there." Percy pointed to Sally. Gabe got up and headed towards Percy. Gabe got close to Percy. Gabe grabbed Percy by the hair and pushed him against the wall. "This is my house. You show some respect." He growled, let go, and walked off.**

By now, everyone was clenching their hands in fury. "That stupid son of a bitch." Thalia glared at the TV. "We should go give him a piece of our mind." Leo said. Jason and Piper nodded, looking at Percy, who was trying not to get too angry. "You can't." Annabeth told them. "Why not?" Piper asked. "You just can't. I'm sure you'll find out in the movie." Annabeth wouldn't give anything away. She just turned back to the TV.

 **"Oh come on," Percy said to his mom. Percy gestured to Gabe. "Why? Why do you stay with that pig?" He demanded. "He smells like a sewer," Percy said. His mom just looked at him. "He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?" Percy questioned.**

"Because he hides that you're a demigod." Nico said and Percy groaned. "Yeah, I know that NOW." He mumbled.

 **"He's been good to us, Percy. In ways that you just... just don't understand." His mom looked down, like she was hiding something. "You're right. I don't understand. I don't get it" Percy said to her, walking into a different room. Percy climbed onto the metal stairs on the outside of the building. He looked around. The scene changed to the entrance of a big building.**

Annabeth and Thalia glanced at Percy. "Is this where... you know." Annabeth asked and Percy shrugged. "I guess so." He answered. Jason, Leo and Piper looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?" Jason asked Annabeth, but she didn't answer.

 **Then the camera zoomed in and you could see Percy and his friend walking up the stairs. "Be prepared." A deep voice said, but there was no one there. "Everything is about to change, Percy." The voice said. Percy stopped, looking around. "Everything is about to change." The voice repeated. Poseidon in human size could be viewed. He was staring at Percy, but when the bus whizzed past, he vanished. Percy frowned, heading inside. The scene changed to the class circled around statues. "There are twelve Olympian gods." The teacher said.**

Everyone in the room cheered. "Zeus is the best!" Thalia cheered while Jason high fived her. "No, Poseidon is WAY better." Percy argued. "Athena is smarter." Annabeth pointed out, glaring at Jason. "Demeter is healthier." Katie said, and Nico snorted. "Well Hades can bring your friends back to life." He puffed out his chest. "Hermes can steal things and has a caduceus." Travis and Connor said at the same time.

"And he has winged shoes to help him fly faster." Chris added. "Ares loves bloody wars." Clarisse growled. "Hephaestus can make weapons and stuff." Leo quickly made a robot to show off. "But Aphrodite can curse your love life FOREVER!" Piper shouted and everyone shivered. Rachel, begin the Oracle, defended Apollo. "Well, Apollo's prophecies warns everyone, so that we can help fight the bad." She smiled and everyone nodded.

 **"The Big Three are the brothers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." There were shots of a statue of Zeus and Poseidon, and a painting of Hades.**

"What!? Why doesn't Hades have a statue!" Nico pouted, while everyone laughed.

 **Another shot showed a man with long hair and a beard in a wheel chair. "They obtain power by over throwing their father," The man pointed somewhere. "Kronos. By chopping him into little pieces." There was an image of that. Percy was listening to music. "The three gods have been rivals ever since. Always arguing,"**

Everyone nodded, knowing that this was true. They were almost always arguing.

 **"Always threatening war." The teacher stared at Percy and his friend, who shrugged. The class moved over to something else. "Several occasions they would come down to Earth and... um. How should I put this?" The teacher asked. "Hook up?" Percy's friend offered. The whole class laughed. "They would hook up with mortals." The teacher finished.**

"Yeah, they would hook up with mortals and then leave them with a baby." Percy growled. "And not even check on them." Travis added. "That was Zeus' fault." Percy told him. Thalia just sighed, not wanting to defend her father.

 **"The children of these unions were half god, half human." The teacher looked around.**

"I'm guessing that's Chiron?" Jason asked. "Yeah, that's Chiron." Katie said.

 **"Can anyone tell me what they were called?" The man glanced at Percy. "Percy," He said. Percy was too bust listening to music to hear him. His friend nudged him whispering, "Percy." Percy looked at him. He pulled the earbuds out. "Oh, I'm sorry. What Mr. Brunner?" He asked. "What is the proper name of the offspring of the human and a god?" Mr. Brunner asked, wheeling his chair closer to Percy.**

"Demigod!" Everyone shouted at the screen.

 **Percy looked at Mr. Brunner for a second before answering. "Demigod." Percy stated.**

Everyone in the room was quiet, not expecting Percy to get it right.

 **"Exactly," Mr. Brunner agreed. "Many became great heroes." Mr. Brunner informed the class.**

"Like Percy!" Travis and Connor shouted. Percy just blushed.

 **"Like Hercules," Mr. Brunner said. "And Achilles," He added. "Can you name another?" Mr. Brunner looked expectant. Percy shook his head slightly. Mr. Brunner leaned forward. "I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." Mr. Brunner said. Percy's friend looked at him. Percy looked upwards at a statue. There was Greek on the top. The letters reformed to say, Perseus defeats Cetus. "Percy," Percy muttered.**

"Yes Percy, that IS how you say your name." Leo smirked as Annabeth giggled. Annabeth didn't giggle that much either. Percy just settled for a glare.

 **"Perseus?" Percy guessed. Mr. Brunner nodded. "Correct." He stated and wheeled away saying, "Now over here we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean Lion." The class gathered around the picture. "Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as a trophy. The camera zoomed in on Percy and Mrs. Dodds. "Percy," Mrs. Dodds said. Percy slowly turned towards her. "Yes Mrs. Dodds?" He asked. "We need to talk." She told him. He raised his eyebrows, smiling a little. "Okay," He said, following her.**

"Oh, things just got real!" Travis grinned.

 **Percy looked back, before following her with a suspicious look. They entered an empty room. "So, did I do something wrong?" Percy asked, walking away from her. He turned around. "Mrs. Dodds?" He asked. "Hello?" He called into the empty room.**

"Wait? Where's the teacher? Mrs. Dodds?" Piper asked, on the edge of her seat. Jason groaned. "Its a monster, isn't it?" He put his head in his hands when people nodded.

 **"Where is it?" Mrs. Dodds hissed from up on a high platform. "Whoa whoa, hey, hey! How... did you get up there?" Percy looked extremely confused. Mrs. Dodds bared her teeth. She jumped off and transformed into a hideous creature with wings. "Whoa whoa!" Percy exclaimed, back pedaling. The creature dived at him, but when Percy fell to the floor, she missed and went over him. Percy looked up in fear. "You stole the lightning bolt." The creature hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Percy shouted at the thing. The creature grabbed Percy and lifted him off the ground. "Give it to me!" She hissed.**

Just then, the dinner bell rang. Everyone sighed. "We'll finish this tomorrow." Percy turned off the TV and wondered when he would get Riptide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, I'm back! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 4

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Everyone was sitting in the movie house, ready to see the movie.

 **While holding Percy in the air, the creature growled, "Give it to me now or I will bite your throat out!" Then the door opened, and Percy's friend came in yelling, "Percy!" Percy grunted in terror. Mr. Brunner came up in his wheelchair. "Release him!" Mr. Brunner yelled. The bat thing looked at Mr. Brunner, still flying. "You!" It hissed. "Release him or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" Mr. Brunner glared at the monster. It hissed and dropped Percy on the ground. Percy gripped his arm in pain. The monster flew out of the window, howling. Percy quickly stood up. "I'm going crazy." Percy muttered to himself.**

"That's what we all think when we see our first monster, Percy." Leo said.

 **"I should be on medication," Percy mumbled. "Percy, calm down, okay? Everything's going to be okay." Percy's friend tried to reassure him. "Oh God, wait. Did that really just happen?" Percy asked, pointing to the window. "She just turned into that thing?!" Percy shouted. "A fury." Mr. Brunner said. "Concealed in our school." Mr. Brunner said to the guy on crutches.**

"Okay, seriously. WHO. IS. THAT. GUY!?" Grover yelled. "How does Chiron know him? Is he a demigod? And where am I?" Grover sighed. Everyone looked scared, but no one answered him.

 **"I should have known." Mr. Brunner muttered. "Wait, a fury?" Percy asked, taking some steps towards them. "What's a fury?" He gestured with his hands. "And why did you say you would tear it to pieces?" He added, truly frightened. Mr. Brunner looked serious. "What did she want from you?" He asked. Percy wringed his hands nervously. "She... she said something..." He trailed off, panting. "About me... stealing a lightning bolt." Percy explained. Mr. Brunner looked uneasy.**

"What? I didn't kill the fury? Where's Riptide!?" Percy complained. "Maybe you won;t have Riptide." Rachel said and Percy started to hyperventilate. "Oh, no! How will I kill monsters?" He asked in fear. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him.

"They **found him." Mr. Brunner whispered. Percy's friend looked scared. Percy looked at them. "He's in danger." Mr. Brunner said to the guy. "Who found me?" Percy queried. Mr. Brunner shushed him and turned to Percy's friend. "He's no longer safe anymore." Mr. Brunner muttered. "Okay, where should we move him?" The guy asked. "We have no choice. The camp." Mr. Brunner answered.**

"Oh snap, the camp!" Leo hollered. Everyone shushed him and he sunk in his seat.

 **"Huh? What camp?" Percy asked hurriedly. "Look, I'm standing right here," He complained. They both shot Percy a look. "They think he's the thief." Mr. Brunner informed Percy's companion. "There is no place safe on Heaven or Earth for him now." Mr. Brunner whispered. He looked at Percy. "Percy," He took a pen out of his jacket pocket. "Take this to defend yourself, its a powerful weapon. Guard it well." Mr. Brunner handed him the pen. "Only use it in times of severe distress." Percy examined the pen. "This is a pen." He looked at his teacher. "This is a pen." He repeated louder.**

"Ha, Percy thinks Chiron is crazy! That's hilarious." Leo laughed like a mad man. Percy gave him a strange look. "And now I think that YOU are crazy." Percy sated and everybody laughed at that. Leo glared at him, but couldn't hold back a grin. "Ah, you're probably right. I AM CRAZY!" He shot a fireball at a wall. Piper slapped him and Leo shrank under her gaze. "Sorry," He whimpered.

 **"Take him to his mother." Mr. Brunner commanded Percy's friend, and then grabbed him by the shirt. "And don't let him out of your sight." The teacher added. The guy nodded, looking at Percy. "Okay, Percy come on. Come on man, COME ON!" He shouted, running with Percy following, saying, "This is a pen man," Percy and the crippled guy crossed the street in a hurry. "What's going on man?" Percy demanded.**

"Yeah man, what's going on man? I just don't get it man? Explain it to me man." Travis said to Connor. "I don't know how to explain it man. I don't really get it either man." Connor smirked. Leo joined in. "That makes the three of us man." He grinned. Katie slapped Travis. "Stop saying 'man', god dammit!" She yelled, exasperated. Everyone turned back to the screen in fear of the powerful almighty daughter of Demeter.

 **"Shhh," His friend said. "look, just don't trust anyone, okay?" He advised Percy. "Don't look at anybody, just keep walking," Percy's friend said. "Why did Mr. Brunner ask you to watch me?" Percy questioned, while he and his friend were pushing through the crowd.**

"Because Grover is a stalker." Jason smiled as Nico said that. Grover groaned. "That is NOT me!" He said exasperated. "He... must be some other friend of Percy's." Grover said.

 **"Because I'm your protector." The guy said. "Wait wait wait, hold on," Percy stopped his companion. "My protector? Are you kidding?" Percy asked. His best friend looked down at himself. "What, because I'm like this," the guy lifted up a crutch. "I'm not capable of keeping you safe?" His friend demanded. "Maybe you're not seeing what I'm seeing. You have crutches." Percy looked at his buddy like he was stupid. "Look, I would give my life to secure your well being. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" Percy demanded.**

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd be confused also." Jason piped up and Percy turned to give him a grin. "Yeah bro, you know what's up," Percy fist bumped Jason, while everyone watched their exchange.

 **"We gotta warn your mom," The guy told him.** **"C'mon Percy." They headed off. "Come on." Percy's best friend said. The scene changed to Gabe. "Sally!" He bellowed. The door to Gabe's right opened and slammed shut. "More beer!" He ordered. "Hey mom, mom, mom, MOM. Look we gotta talk, okay?" Percy said, dead serious. "Hey! Hey, can't you see she's servicing me and my friends?" Gabe said to Percy.**

"Why that stupid-" Thalia started, but was shushed by Percy.

 **Percy pointed at his stepfather. "Hey, don't talk about my mom like that, you bald headed freak." Percy growled. Gabe got up and slammed Percy into the wall. "No Gabe!' Sally tried to stop him. Percy's friend slammed his crutch on Gabe's foot. Gabe grunted and doubled over. Then, Percy's companion used his crutch to whack Gabe in the crotch. Gabe fell over.**

"Wow Grover, I didn't know you had it in you." Katie laughed. Grover still didn't think that guy was him. I don't look like that! He thought to himself.

 **"Hey, nice one." Percy glanced at his protector. "Like I said, I'm your protector." His friend said to him. Percy thought for a second. "Yeah," He said, still a little shocked at what his friend did. His friend turned to Sally. "Sally, Percy has to leave now." His friend paused. "Like, right now." He turned and they all ran out.**

"So, they're going to camp?" Piper asked. Travis nodded. "But how? Teleporting?" She turned to Grover. "Can you teleport?" She asked. Grover frowned. "I've never tried, but I highly doubt it." He sighed in disappointment.

 **The scene changed, and they were driving in a car on a bridge. "What is happening? Okay, I swear, I didn't steal anything." Percy looked distressed. "Honey, I believe you. i believe you." His mom reassured him. Percy sighed deeply and tilted his head back. He stared out the window. "WHere are you taking me? What is this camp?" Percy inquired, still peering out the window.**

"It's the most bad-ass camp EVER!" Nico cheered.

 **"It's a camp for really special people," His mom informed him.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah Perce, you're real special." Travis grinned at him. "So special that you get to go to a camp made just for you special people." Connor added. Percy turned to scowl at them. "You know that you are at this 'special camp' too." Percy made air quotes while saying, 'special camp. That was a way yo shut everybody up.

 **"Like you." His mom finished, taking her eyes off the road to look at her son.**

"Keep your eyes on the road, lady! You're gonna crash!" Connor shouted.

 **"Special people, what... like crazy or something?" Percy glanced at his mom for an answer. "No honey, no." His mom protested. The cripple just sat in the back quietly. "Percy, this is about your father." His mom said, still looking at him.**

"Look at the damn road!" Travis hollered.

 **His mom turned back to the road and Percy glanced at her, but didn't say anything. The scene changed. They were still driving, but it was dark. Sally was talking, but no one could make out what she was saying. Then she said, "Your father was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. He was just dazzling." She said. Percy's friend just shrugged. "They're always dazzling," He ate something. "We were really in love, Percy." His mom smiled a little at the memory. "And then you came along... and then it was just perfect." She paused. "But he had to leave," She said sadly.**

"Yeah, they all have to leave once they have the kid. Oops, we had a kid, I gotta go." Chris said bitterly.

 **Percy let that sink in for a moment. "So... he did abandon us," He said glumly.**

"Percy, you know that Poseidon loves you, right?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend worriedly. Percy glanced at her, smiling a little bit and nodded. She sighed in relief.

 **"No honey, he was forced to. He loved you." His mom told him gently. Percy didn't look so convinced. "Leaving you was probably the most difficult thing he ever did." Sally tried to convince him.**

 **Percy just looked at her disbelievingly. The point of view changed to outside the car. As the car passed a farm, and huge horned figure rose up. The point of view was in the car again. "Why did have to go?" Percy asked. "Because he's-" She started, but was interrupted. "SALLY, WATCH OUT!" The African American boy screamed at the top of his lungs.**

Everyone jumped out of their seats in shock. "That scared the crap out of me. Damn you Grover." Percy panted, still in shock.

 **Sally looked out the window and quickly stopped the car. A moo could be heard and the cow hit the hood of the car and bounced off. The car flipped over and they were all screaming. The car was now upside down on the street. Percy groaned in pain, holding his arm.**

"Dang Percy, I'm surprised you haven't broke that arm yet." Jason said. "Yeah, I wish you did." Clarisse muttered.

 **"Percy," His mom tried to sit up. "Mom, you alright?" Percy groaned in pain. "Yeah," She winced. Percy also tried to sit up. "Grover, you alright?" Percy asked.**

There was a shattering of glass and everyone looked at Grover, who had dropped his glass. "That IS me?" He gaped. Everyone nodded. "THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME? WHAT THE HELL, CHRIS COLUMBUS?" Grover bellowed. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "okay, okay... I'm good." He turned back to the TV.

 **"Is it me, or is it raining cows?" Grover looked at Percy.** (Yes, I can finally use his name!) **Percy was panting and glance out the window. His eyes widened when he saw a bull man figure in the distance. "What is that?" He asked in fear. "Get out!" His mom shouted. Grover started to take his pants off and Percy looked grossed out. "Why are you taking your pants off? WHat are you doing?" He asked in horror.**

"Yeah Grover, why are you stripping?" Connor looked at Grover with an innocent face.

 **"My job," Grover answered, showing that he was a satyr. "Whoa whoa, you're half donkey?" Percy's eyes grew even bigger.**

Grover threw his hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone ask that?" He demanded.

 **"I'm half goat." Grover smashed the windshield with his hooves. The bull man got closer. Grover climbed out, yelling, "Ah guys, watch out, there's glass!" Grover grabbed the backpack. "C'mon guys, get out the car! Its getting closer!" Grover slipped on the backpack while jumping up and down. Percy got out and stood. "You don't even need these." Percy handed Grover the crutches. "Those were just for show." Grover informed him. Percy's mom got out and they all ran. The bull guy was getting even closer.**

"Is Percy's mom gonna make it? The barrier doesn't let mortals through!" Jason was panicking. Rachel raised her hand in annoyance. "Hello? Mortal present." She glared at Jason, who blushed in embarrassment. "Well, except Rachel, for some reason." He corrected and Rachel sat back, satisfied.

 **They climbed over a fence and continued running. "This way, guys! This way!" Grover shouted, running. "Come on! Com on, run!" Grover kept shouting. There was a crash and Sally looked back, still running. The bull man lifted the car over its head. Sally stopped running and Percy and Grover looked back at her. The bull guy roared and chucked the car at them. They turned and kept running.**

"What? Percy, why did your mom stop running?" Chris asked. Percy didn't know why.

 **They dived and the car sailed over them, slamming into the ground. They scrambled up and kept running. "Come one guys!" Grover yelled. They ran through the forest and torches could be seen. "We're here!" Grover exclaimed. There was a arch with Greek words. As Percy looked at it, the words jumbled until it spelled, Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Grover ran through with no problem, but Sally ran into an invisible force. Percy turned around in horror.**

"Oh no." Katie whispered.

 **"Mom, what are you doing?" Percy rushed back to her. "This is as fat as I can go." She said, nearly to tears. Percy grabbed her hand. "Come on." He tried to pull her through the barrier. "I can't go through!" She yelled. "I'm not like you." She told him. "Look, I'm not leaving without you." Percy said firmly. His mom wrenched her hand out of his grip. "You have to." She begged. "You're meant to." She continued. The bull man grabbed Sally and she screamed as he lifted her into the air.**

"What? Percy, your mom is going to die?" Piper was crying and tried to dry her tears on Jason's shirt.

 **The bull man squeezed Sally who screamed in agony. Percy rushed out of the camp. "Put my mother down!" He yelled, pointing at the bull. The bull dude snorted. "Percy, go." His mom shouted. "You're safe inside the gate!" She screamed. "Use the pen!" Grover yelled at him. Percy looked at the saytr. "What?" He asked. "Use Brunner's pen and click it." Grover commanded. Percy grabbed the pen from the backpack, and clicked it. "Whoa!" He shouted as Riptide came out.**

"What? I don't click Riptide! I UNCAP it!" Percy protested. "Percy, you're talking to a TV." Annabeth told him. He grumbled. Chiron appeared at the doorway of the movie house. "Percy, someone wants to see you." Chiron said. "Alright, we'll finish this tomorrow." Percy shut the TV off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is another chapter.**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

Chapter 5

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I exited the movie cabin and there was an Iris message with my mom smiling at me. "Hi Percy, I just wanted to make sure that you guys are watching the movie." She told me and I grinned. 'Yeah, its okay. I want to see how they made Camp Half-Blood." I said to her. "Well, all I can say is you'll be surprised." She ended the message. What doe she mean, I'll be surprised? What's there to be surprised about? I thought to myself, heading back into the movie house.

Everyone looked up at me. "So, who was it?" Piper asked. "My mom. She IM'd me." I turned the TV back on.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **The bull man squeezed Percy's mom and she exploded into a fine gold dust. The bull snorted. Percy and Grover looked at it in horror. The monster took a few steps towards them. Percy charged at it with Riptide and Grover put his hands on the top of his head, fear showing in his eyes. Percy slashed at the bull man. The mythological creature tried to punch him, but he rolled away just in time.**

"Percy, you got the moves!" Nico grinned at the TV. Percy just rolled his eyes.

 **Percy tried to swipe Riptide at the monster again, but it missed. The bull dude swung his hand and Percy was thrown against a tree, grunting.**

Everybody in the room winced in empathy.

 **The bull guy charged and Percy used the tree to haul himself up. The monster was getting closer and at the last second, Percy jumped to the side and the creature** crashed **into the tree headfirst. "Are you okay?" Grover asked Percy. The bull man tried to pull away, but his horns were stuck. He tried once more and it got free, but fell with the backward momentum.**

"Get it Percy! Get it while its down!" Grover shouted at the screen.

 **Percy looked at the horn lodged in the tree and Riptide which was far away. Percy sprinted to the tree and tried to tug the horn out. "Percy, BEHIND YOU!" Grover hollered at his friend, who was still failing to pry the horn form the tree. The monster took some steps towards Percy. Percy finally pulled the horn from the tree and with a grunt, he stabbed it into the bull guy.**

"YES! YOU KILLED THE MINOTAUR!" Thalia screamed. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason covered their ears. All the rest were still focusing on the movie.

 **The Minotaur roared in pain, and Percy yanked it out of the monster's stomach. The Minotaur continued to roar and then fell down with a thud.**

"Wait, don't monsters dissolve?" Travis asked. Everyone nodded, realizing the mistake.

 **Percy** **dropped the horn. "You okay?" Grover looked worried. "I'm not feeling..." He collapsed into his friend's arms. "Percy!" Grover yelped. Percy just made a sound, his eyes closed. The scene changed to a well lit building with people in armor carrying and wheeling stuff around.**

"Is that the infirmary?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged.

 **The camera floated to Percy lying in a bed.**

Annabeth stood up. "Wait, where am I? I'm supposed to ask him about the Solstice and feed him nectar." She scanned the scene, trying to look for herself. "Annabeth, sit down, I can't see." Leo whined, and Annabeth sat down, muttering curse words.

 **The camera came closer and hovered over Percy.**

"Whoa, ever heard of personal space?" Jason joked.

 **Percy moved his head, his eyes shut. Then his eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Perce," Someone said. Percy looked up. "So glad you're alive." The voice told him. Grover was shown with a leather chest plate. Percy sat up, groaning in pain and holding his shoulder. "Ow," He muttered. Percy finally looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a person bandaging someone. There was somebody else putting a sponge on a wounded person. "Where am I? What is this place?" Percy looked cautious. "Infirmary." Grover answered.**

"Yes, I was right," Annabeth smiled and Percy snorted. "When aren't you right?" He asked and she smacked him on the arm. "Hey, that was a compliment!" He complained.

 **"You've been unconscious for three days." Grover told him. "Three days?" Percy inquired, shocked. Grover nodded very slightly. "So, uh, Perce," Grover moved to the side of the bed. "What do you remember?" Grover asked. Percy snorted. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his head. "Some crazy dream," He started.**

"Wasn't a dream, Percy." Katie looked at him sadly.

 **"I dunno, there was a monster... my mom was there. Y-you were there too, but you were some weird hybrid man goat THING." Percy yelped the last word as he looked at Grover's legs. "Whoa." Percy stared at the satyr's legs. "Yeah," Grover said. "Politically correct term, satyr." He informed his friend.**

"Its Annabeth's job to tell people the correct term, Grover. Don't go stealing her job." Connor addressed Grover.

 **Realization dawned on Percy's face. "No," He spoke softly. Then he squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no, no." Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed and Grover sat on the bed. "All of it was real?" Percy questioned. "My mom's gone?" Percy looked pleadingly at Grover. "I'm sorry Percy," Grover looked at him in concern. "I try man, I really do," He kept looking at Percy. Grover took a deep breath and spoke. "Well frankly, I'm just a junior protector." Grover explained. "I don't have my horns yet."**

"Well, I don't have MY horns yet... does that mean that I'M a junior protector?" Travis joked, but no one laughed, so he just fell silent.

 **"Its my fault, it was my job to protect you... both of you." Grover tried to tell him. Percy just patted Grover on the arm. The scene changed to a guy doing metal work and two guys sparring. "So, this is Camp Half-Blood." Grover and Percy walked out of the infirmary. "Half meaning what?" Percy queried, looking around. "I think you know." Grover told him. "Half meaning half mortal half god." Grover said. "FIRE!" Someone yelled and a bunch of archers shot and almost impaled the two friends.**

"Holy shit, that was close." Chris breathed and Clarisse looked bummed that they didn't become pincushions.

 **"WHOA! Guys, watch the arrows." Grover held his hand out. He pointed to Percy. "Newcomer. Hello. Gosh" They continued walking. "Look man, remember all the Greek myths about Greek gods and Goddesses?" Grover asked. "Well, they;re not myths." Grover glanced at Percy to see how he was taking the information. "Look, remember what Mr. Brunner said? 'Sometimes they come down to Earth and they fall in love with mortals?' And then they have... kids?" Grover gestured to Percy. Percy looked at him in shock. "No way."**

"Yes way! They are called demigods and you are one." Nico said to Percy. "I didn't believe it back then. YOU did though." Percy crossed his arms.

 **"Yes way," Grover said.**

Nico frowned. "Stop taking people's lines Grover!" He complained. "This is movie me, not real me." Grover protested. "Same thing. You both are Grover's." Nico argued.

 **"YEP, you're a demigod!" Grover hollered and he jumped into the air. "Two points for Percy Jackson." Grover laughed and slung an arm around Percy. "Look, but you're not alone. There's hundreds in the world. Some leading normal lives ans some I'm not allowed to name become very famous." Grover reassured him. "Like White House famous." Grover thumped Percy's chest. "See man, this place right here... its where you learn how to harness your powers. You're training to become leaders, warriors, and heroes." There were different shots of demigods training.**

"Yep, and Percy is a leader, a warrior and a hero." Katie stated.

 **"I think you have the wrong guy, alright?" Percy looked at the satyr. "I'm not a hero. I'm a loser. I have dyslexia and ADHD. "**

"Seaweed Brain, every demigod has that." Annabeth said. "Not Frank." Jason pointed out. Annabeth frowned, thinking. "I don't know why he doesn't have it." She stretched.

 **"And those are your greatest gifts." Grover explained. "When you try to read, the words float off the page, right? That;s because your brain is hard wired for Ancient Greek." Grover said to him. "Not English." Grover added. "Like... at the museum, I can read." Percy said.**

Suddenly the dinner bell rang again. "We'll watch more tomorrow." Percy turned the TV off.

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, the last chapter was kinda short, so I have another chapter for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 6

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Everyone was sitting on the couch and Travis turned the movie back on.

 _ **"Like... at the museum, I can read." Percy said.**_ **"Yeah," Grover whispered. "And your ADHD?" Grover looked like he wanted Percy to figure it out. Percy's eyebrows scrunched up. "You're impulsive, Percy," Grover went behind him. "You can't be still." Grover said loudly and thumped Percy's back. Grover faced Percy again. "Those are your natural battle reflexes, man." Percy nodded. "They kept you alive in your fight." Grover lifted both his eyebrows. "Look," Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder.**

"Wow Grover, you can't keep your hands off him, can you?" Piper said teasingly. Grover blushed and looked down. Annabeth muttered something about where the actress who played her might be.

 **"No pitiful loser can defeat a Minotaur." Percy nodded, understanding. "Your blood is special," Grover began.**

"Yeah, not only is Percy special, but his blood is too." Leo grinned like a maniac.

 **"Its the blood of a god." Grover finished. "This is a lot to process." Percy said, heading off. "Yeah, a lot." Grover muttered, following his friend. "A lot." He repeated. The scene changed to a bunch of people fighting in a field. Grover and Percy headed over there. "This is where you do most of** **your** ** _training."_** **Grover informed him. The camera zoomed in on a girl fighting three guys at once.**

"Oh no, that's not..." Annabeth muttered, staring intently at the TV.

 **The camera zoomed closer and you could see a brunette with great fighting skills. She was fighting with a dagger. She kicked one guy and blocked the other. Percy just stared at her. She swiped at one guy and he fell. THen she turned on the other guy and had her dagger under his chin. The camera was back on Percy. He pointed to the girl. "What's her name?" He asked Grover. Grover laughed. "She will squash you like a bug." Percy just looked annoyed. "Her name." He said.**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Annabeth couldn't look away from the screen.

 **"Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Grover answered. Percy just nodded, still staring.**

"They messed you up bad, Annabeth." Chris commented and Annabeth only nodded.

 **Annabeth stared back at him and flipped her hair.**

"Already showing off, are we Annabeth?" Thalia asked teasingly. Annabeth just blushed.

 **"Hey," Grover looked at Annabeth and back at Percy. "No staring, keep it moving, keep in moving." Grover grabbed Percy, who just said, "Uh huh." The scene changed. Percy and Grover were walking on grass. "There's something I want you to see," Grover said. "Check this out." He started to run and Percy did also. They looked out on the sand and saw horse men galloping towards them. Grover laughed and Percy said, "Oh wow." Percy squinted at them. "What are those things?" He inquired. "They're centaurs." Grover responded. There was one centaur that pulled away from the herd and galloped near them. "Wait a minute... is that Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked in disbelief.**

"Yup, the one and only." Chris said.

 **"Come on," Grover backed away and so did Percy. Percy and Grover ran down the path. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Percy exclaimed, trying to keep his balance. They came up to Mr. Brunner. "Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked. Mr. Brunner extended his arms out. "In my world, I am known as Chiron." Chiron informed him. "You recovered?" Chiron asked.**

"Well, yeah, he's up and walking, so I'd say that he recovered." Thalia said sarcastically.

 **"Am I recovered?" Percy asked. "You- you're... not in a wheelchair. You... have..." Percy trailed off and Chiron smiled. "A real horse's ass." He offered.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "It's true, though." Percy said, laughing his head off. Chiron poked his head in. "What is true?" He wondered. Everyone glanced at him and started laughing again. "I-it's true that you... you have a real h-horse's... horse's ass." Percy said, trying to speak without laughing. Chiron smiled a little. "I guess that kind of true." He looked behind him at his horse's body."I'm glad you find this movie enjoyable." He left. Everyone had stopped laughing and was focusing on the movie again.

 **"I apologize for hiding my true form, but I needed to keep an eye on you." Chiron said to them. "I hope you forgive me." Percy looked very overwhelmed. "Come," Chiron pointed somewhere and they followed him to a building with tridents and was on the lake. Grover was looking at the cabin when he heard girls calling his name. He looked over to see girls in bikinis waving him over and his eyes widened. "Ooh, the daughters of Aphrodite," He said and Percy looked over there too. "Okay, alright guys, you guys have a lot of catching up to do." He patted Percy on the chest a couple of times. "Their mother is the goddess of love, so you know where that leads." Grover said, heading over there. "Hey baby!" He shouted, running over to them.**

Grover groaned. "NO! I would NEVER do that! I love Juniper. Only Juniper. Only Juniper. Not hot Aphrodite girls. Even though they are really... no! I can't think like that! Bad Grover! Bad Grover!" He hit himself on the head two times before Annabeth had to calm him.

 **"WHOO!" Grover shouted. "Satyrs." Chiron said affectionately. Grover jumped in the air, still running to them. The girls were cheering. The camera went back to the cabin. "What is this place?" Percy questioned. "Welcome home." Chiron said. "Your father built this," Chiron started. "For you." He patted Percy on the back. Percy entered the cabin and stopped in the middle. "Wow." He stated. He looked around and started exploring.**

"That does look pretty cool," Jason grumbled.

 **Percy ran his hand over a brass telescope and looked back at Chiron. "This whole place is mine?" He wondered in awe. Chiron nodded, spreading his arms out again. Percy continued to explore the cabin. He picked up something and his eyes landed on something leaning against a pole. He dropped the thing he had been examining and grabbed the trident, spinning it in his hand. "This thing has some weight to it." Percy commented.**

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Travis exclaimed. "What?" Piper asked. "How come Chiron showed Percy the Poseidon cabin?" Travis asked her. "Because his father is Poseidon." Piper answered. 'But he hadn't been claimed yet. He should have been introduced to the Hermes cabin where all the undetermined demigods go. And where's Castellan? He's supposed to meet Luke." Travis explained and everyone realized that Percy hadn't been claimed yet. Percy, Annabeth, Chris, and Thalia stiffened at Luke's name.

 **Percy examined the trident. "My father's Poseidon." He realized in shock. "God of the seas." Chiron agreed. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" Percy turned to Chiron. "It was for your own safety." Chiron told him. Percy propped the weapon on another pole. "Its exceedingly rare for a child to be born to one of the Big Three." Chiron moved closer to Percy. Percy moved to a table and picked up a huge scroll. "You are very powerful." Chiron told him. "A threat." He crossed his arms.**

"A threat!? I freaking saved Olympus! How am I a THREAT?" Percy yelled, his eyes narrowing at the TV Chiron.

 **"A threat?" Percy asked. "Who am I threatening?" Percy glanced from the scroll to Chiron. Chiron looked down. "Poseidon's brothers." He responded to Percy's question. "Zeus and Hades." Percy looked a little uneasy. "That's why your mother married your stepfather. His pungent odor masked the smell of your blood. And hid you from anything and anyone the gods would send to kill you." Chiron peered down at Percy. "My mother put up with that creep... to protect me?" Percy asked.**

"Yeah, your mom is the best." Annabeth told him and Percy smiled, nodding in agreement.

 **Chiron nodded and Percy pondered that for a little bit. "I wish I'd known," Percy looked back at his mentor. "She... sacrificed so much for me." Some unknown emotion flickered in his eyes. "And now she's gone." He said, walking away.**

Annabeth shut the TV off. "Sorry, I'm on the verge of crying. I love Sally so much. We can finish this later today." She said, walking out. Percy followed her to see if she was okay.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Annabeth, you okay?" I asked as I caught up with her. "Yeah, its just that Sally is so sweet and I can;t even imagine what she saw in the Underworld." Annabeth said sadly. I pulled her into a hug. "I know, I was about to cry too. I was so worried about my mom." I whispered in her ear. I pulled away and smiled. She smiled back. "Thanks Percy," She walked off and I stared after her, hoping that she really was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 7

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Annabeth was feeling better, so she gathered everyone back in the movie house and started the movie.

 **Percy was standing out on the dock, facing the water. Chiron headed to him. "Why am I even here?" Percy asked, still facing the water. "Your here because you're in jeopardy." Chiron answered, still making his way to Percy. "Everyone thinks your the lightning thief." Chiron added. Percy just sighed. "Look, I didn't steal it." He turned to look at Chiron. Chiron faced him. "Zeus' bolt is the most powerful weapon ever created." Chiron informed him.**

"Wow, most powerful." Thalia had a dreamy look in her eyes, but was snapped out of it when Nico flicked her.

 **"And if its not returned by the summer solstice in ten days, there will be war." Chiron said gravely. Percy pointed at him. "This is your problem, alright? Not mine. This is about your world, not mine." Percy snapped. "This is about ALL worlds." Chiron said firmly. Percy just walked away from him. "Olympians would be forced to choose sides, Earth would become a battleground." Chiron called to Percy's retreating back. Percy stopped, not turning around.**

"That's true. Good thing that it's over." Travis said and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"Mountains erupted, earthquakes, raging fires..." Chiron trailed off, looking at Percy's back. "The end of life as you know it." He added and Percy raised his head a little. Percy slowly turned around and walked back to Chiron. "What can we do?" Percy asked, his hands in his pockets. "We want to take you to Olympus." Chiron told him.**

"Yeah, that'll work just great." Leo said sarcastically. "We've brought the thief Lord Zeus and he doesn't have the bolt. Zeus will probably kill everyone." He grumbled.

 **"Convince Zeus of your innocence." Chiron continued.**

"What? I don't think Dad will believe him. NOW maybe, but that's because Percy's helped Olympus, like, twenty times." Jason said doubtfully.

 **"Someone's using you to start a war." Chiron looked at Percy seriously. Percy shrugged, looking confused. "What are we doing here? Let's go now?" He looked back up at the centaur. "Your boldness is commendable, but outside those gates... you would be in danger at all times." Chiron pointed while talking. "The fury and the Minotaur were only the beginning." Chiron told him.**

"Yeah, you got that right." Grover mumbled, thinking about all the monsters that they had faced when searching for the master bolt.

 **"First," Chiron slapped Percy's shoulder. "You must train." He smiled a little and left Percy. Laughing could be heard. "This could be a fun game to watch." Grover's voice rang out and there was a shot of people hacking at dummies. Percy and Grover walked out, both wearing armor. "Ah, how do you guys wear this stuff. It weighs more than me." Percy complained, feeling his armor. "Trust me, wear it or you get killed." Grover laughed and Percy looked wary.**

"Is poor Percy scared of getting killed?" Thalia teased. "Yes, yes i am scared of getting killed. Then I'd have to leave Annabeth." He hugged her and Thalia rolled her eyes.

 **"Wait what? What?" Percy asked urgently. "Wait," Percy tried again, but Chiron yelled, "Heroes!" Everyone gathered around him. "Warriors!" He shouted. "Fall in!" He commanded. "Hustle, hustle!" He said loudly. "Dylan Paris, stop lollygagging." Chiron said. Percy glanced at Annabeth who was staring at him.**

"Wow Annabeth, can't keep your eyes off him, can you?" Katie asked and Annabeth frowned. "I'm sure that I was just planning to kill him or something like that." She said hastily. 

**"Percy, step forward." Chiron whispered. Percy just glanced around and stepped forward. Chiron put his arm around Percy. "This... is Percy Jackson." Chiron announced. Everyone looked at each other. Annabeth was staring at him again.**

"Dammit Annabeth, you're probably scaring him." Jason said.

 **"And he's going to need a team." Chiron added.**

Clarisse stood up. "Wait, WHAT? This is capture the flag? Where am I? Don't I beat Prissy up and then drag him to the toilets and..." She trailed off, still looking downright furious. No one commented in fear of getting strangled.

 **"We'll take him." A voice said. A blonde guy stepped forwards.**

Annabeth's breath caught. This was Luke. Everyone else who knew Luke, clenched their fists.

 **"I'm Luke," Luke introduced, looking at his new team member. "Son of Hermes and camp leader. Not necessarily in that order." He stated with a wry smile.** **"Where's your helmet?" He questioned. Percy looked around and shook his head. "No one gave me one." He answered. "Ah," Luke said and glanced at the centaur. "Chiron, you still got your wheelchair?" He asked. "He's going to need it." Luke added.**

"Good job Castellan, you've probably scared the hell out of him. And get him a damn helmet already." Connor barked at the screen.

 **"Your a goner, man." Luke said. Percy looked frightened. Lots of people chuckled.**

"I don't know this dude, but I don't like him one little bit." Jason scowled.

 **"I'm messing with you, smile a bit kid. Its good for you." Luke punched Percy gently in the arm. Percy looked at little relieved. "Anybody got an extra helmet. Please pass it up." Luke's voice said, but Percy was staring at Annabeth and she was staring at him... again.**

"Oh my gosh, Percy just ask her out already and stop staring at her like an idiot." Piper said, her daughter of Aphrodite side coming out.

 **"Ahhh, try it on." Luke handed the blue feather Mohawk helmet to Percy. Percy examined it. "That'll protect you." Luke told him and Percy just looked at him, suspicious. "Its from all of us. Welcome to the blue soldiers, friend." Luke held out a hand and Percy shook it. "Well alright, everyone in position for capture the flag!" Chiron yelled. Annabeth smirked at him and turned her attention to Chiron. "First one to capture the enemies banner wins." Chiron told them.**

"I can't wait to see Percy and Clarisse fight." Annabeth commented.

 **Chiron nodded. "Dismissed." Everyone walked away. The scene changed to the red team in position. "Steady, steady!" Someone yelled. "NOW!" He hollered and the red team charged, yelling and screaming. The blue team was heading towards them also. They started to clash and fight. "Percy, I know where the flag's at, come on." Luke said, running. Percy followed him. "Keep your eyes open and don't get killed." Luke advised.**

"Great advice Luke." Katie growled. Leo, Piper, and Jason looked at her, puzzled.

 **A red rushed up to them and swung at Percy. Percy ducked and the guy sliced off the feathered part of the helmet. Luke quickly dealt with the enemy, slashing and then kicked him in the chest. Another red snuck up on him and yanked his helmet off. Luke turned and punched the guy who fell. Percy glanced back, and kept running.**

"Go PERCY!" Nico cheered, flailing his arms in the air.

 **A red tried to swing, up Percy fell down and the guy missed. The guy tried to slash again, but Percy rolled away. Percy kicked his opponent's chest and sent him flying. Percy got up and Luke rushed to him, saying, "I'm coming buddy, I'm coming." They both started to another red ran towards them. "Son of Ares, watch out." Luke muttered to Percy. The son of Ares thrusted the sword near Luke's face. "Whoa, that's a sword, that's a sword." Luke dodged it.**

"Wow, thank for pointing that out, Luke. I never knew that was a sword." Travis muttered. Suddenly the TV screen went fuzzy. Everyone was surprised. "What happened?" Percy asked. A note popped up on the screen. It said, We can't connect right now. Please try again later. Everyone groaned. "Fine, we'll HAVE to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully it will work then." Annabeth sighed, turning the TV off. Everyone exited the movie house. Clarisse still mad that she wasn't in the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys, I'm going camping so I won't be able to update for a week.**

 **Sorry!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with unpacking and basketball camps. Please enjoy! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made me want to update faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don;t own PJO.**

Chapter 8/9

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Before everyone entered the movie house, Travis and Conner slipped in with a bunch of food they had smuggled after lunch. They had decided to have a food fight. Soon, people began filing in. Travis chucked a pie at Percy and yelled, "Food fight!" Percy growled, running after the Stoll. Meanwhile, Connor had dumped grape juice on Frank's white t-shirt.

Frank narrowed his eyes and Connor gulped. Frank picked up a cupcake and threw it at Connor, who ducked. It hit Jason instead. Frank's eyes widened and Jason started to throw food at him. Leo was brave and poured apple juice in Clarisse's hair. He was currently knocked out. Percy snuck behind Annabeth, spun her around and sprayed whipped cream all over her.

She gasped, grabbed a banana and started beating him with it. "Ouch! Annabeth!" He groaned as she whacked him. Thalia rubbed a pizza in Nico's face and to retaliate, Nico threw spaghetti at her. Chris and Grover tried to avoid fighting, but in was short lasting. As Grover saw Annabeth beating Percy up with a banana, he opened his mouth to laugh.

Leo, who had woken up, saw his chance. He grabbed some ham and stuffed it in Gorver's open mouth. His eyes grew in horror. "MEAT!" He yelped, spitting out the ham. He scowled at Leo, who smiled nervously and took off. "VALDEZ!" Grover bellowed, sprinting after him. Nico and Percy were conversing for a prank.

Nico nodded and pulled out a vile of hot sauce. He beckoned Travis over and whispered into his ear. Travis paled a little, but nodded. Travis strutted up to Piper, who was talking to her boyfriend. "Hey Jason!" Travis shouted. Jason turned and Travis leaned in to kiss Piper... on the cheek. Jason's mouth fell open and Nico took his chance to pour in the hot sauce.

Jason immediately closed his mouth, but he had swallowed it already. His mouth started to burn really bad. "Percy... w-water." He croaked. Percy smirked and waved his hand at an empty glass. The glass filled with water and Jason snatched it, drinking it in big gulps. _Crash._ Everyone looked to see that Jason had dropped the glass.

"Not f-funny." He started to hack as Percy, Nico, and Travis began to laugh. "S-salt water." He wiped his mouth in disgust. Then, Chiron peeked into the movie house and saw the mess. He groaned and called someone over. "Jasmine, can you clean up this mess?" He asked the daughter of Hecate, who nodded.

She quickly waved both hands and the room was instantly clean. "Now please just watch the movie." Chiron said as he left. "Okay, we better do what Chiron said." Chris turned the TV on.

 **As the son of Ares approached Luke and Percy, Red 2 jumped down from the tree. They were surrounded. "Ohhh, you guys take camp way to seriously." Percy said, his eyes wide. "GO!" Luke hollered and started attacking. Percy blindly started to swing and dodge attacks.**

"Go Percy!" Travis, Nico, Leo, and Connor cheered. Everyone rolled their eyes, but continued to watch.

 **Luke quickly got rid of Red 1 guy. Percy tried to help, but Luke pushed him away. As Luke was dealing with the Red 2. Percy just smacked Red 1's head with the butt of Riptide. "Whoa!" Percy looked in awe at his sword.**

"Go Percy! You're kicking ass!" Percy cheered at the other Percy. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked defensively. They shrugged.

 **"Percy," Luke was being held by Red 2. "Get out of here. Go look for the flag!" Luke commanded. Percy started to run away, but yelled over his shoulder, "How did I just do that?"**

"Skill," Chris said to the TV at the same time as Leo answered, "Beginner's luck?"

 **Percy kept running, but slipped and fell. He got up and kept running.**

Everyone except Percy burst out laughing. "P-Percy, why so clumsy?" Thalia howled with laughter. The son of Poseidon just blushed.

 **The scene changed to Percy running near a stream. He came to a stop by the water, panting. He took off his helmet and leaned down to drink, but as he was about to he looked up to see the red flag. "No," He whispered to himself.**

"Yes," Nico whispered, imitating movie Percy. Some people chuckled at that.

 **Percy straightened up, still looking at the flag. He grabbed the sword and went into the stream to get the flag.**

"It can't be THAT easy." Jason reasoned and people nodded. 

**Percy laughed to himself, still running across. Percy reached out to grab the flag saying, "I won." Just then, someone jumped down.**

"Told you." Jason smirked at being right.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Percy backed away from the flag. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" The girl said.**

"Hey! Its you, Annabeth!" Leo grinned. Annabeth scowled at the actress.

 **Annabeth took off her helmet. "My mom is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth informed him. "Do you know what that means?" She kept advancing and he kept walking backwards. "I always win." She told him.**

"Big ego much?" Nico muttered and got hit upside the head by Annabeth.

 **Percy spread his arms out. "And I always lose." He stated. "Maybe we're both wrong." He suggested. Annabeth stopped advancing and cut his hand. He grunted and backpedaled away from her.**

"Ohhhh!" Travis looked excited.

 **She cut his cheek with another slash. "OW!" He exclaimed. Chiron and Grover appeared. Percy swung at her, but got blocked. He tried again, but with the same result. She elbowed his in the chest and Percy kept muttered, 'whoa'. The red team ran in, watching. Percy swung and she grabbed his arm, kicking him.**

"Now now Annabeth. Is that really how you treat your future boyfriend?" Piper asked teasingly. Annabeth nodded and Percy scooted away from her.

 **"Ok Chiron, should we get in there and stop it? She's killing him, man!" Grover asked worriedly. "This is the best part." Chiron gestured to where they were fighting. Percy and Annabeth kept exchanging blows until she cut him on the arm. She slashed him again and he fell to his knees.**

"You better not kill him, Annabeth." Grover warned her. "Tell that to actor Annabeth." Percy complained. "Its actress, Percy." Annabeth corrected. "Whatever." Percy shrugged it off.

 **"Stand up and fight." She spat. Percy stood up, panting. "Hero." She growled and a cowering Percy. He tried to swing, but she ducked and hit him, again. He was on his knees again. She kicked his back and he landed close to the water.**

"Oh! He's near water. Soon, he's going to whip your ass." Nico perked up.

 **The red team cheered as Percy lay on the ground. "C'mon Perce, c'mon Perce." Grover muttered. "Go to the water." A voice said. Percy started to inch his way to the water. "The water will give you power." The voice continued. Percy stuck a hand in the water and watched it heal. Annabeth looked shocked.**

"Ha! You're face! Its priceless!" Thalia grinned at her best friend, who was focusing on the movie.

 **The water magically healed all of his wounds. Percy stood up, looking at his sword, and then at Annabeth. As a red guy came forward and swung the sword, Percy blocked it and deliver and blow to his chest. That guy crumpled. Percy blocked another guy's attack and elbowed his shoulder. Percy swept another guy off his feet.**

"Now, Percy just has to deal with Annabeth." Frank stated.

 **Percy beat another guy and looked at Annabeth. The blue team started to laugh and cheer. As one more guy came up to him, Percy just smacked him and had his sword against Annabeth's throat. They stood there for a second before she started to fight. They deflected each other's attacks and swings. Soon, Percy had grabbed her sword. He had her swords at the back of her neck and his sword pointing at her.**

Everyone cheered. "GO PERCY!" Frank hollered. Percy smirked at his girlfriend. Just then, Chiron popped his head in. "We're being attacked." He said.

 **There we are. I hope you enjoyed the food fight. Please review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I(PercyJacksonLover202) do not own PJO characters in any way, shape or form. Also, I realized that I put Frank in the food fight when he wasn't watching the movie in the fist place... oh well.**

Chapter 10

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Great. Just great. We were under attack. Everyone raced out to see a group of monsters. "Why are they here?" I asked. "To attack us, duh." Leo answered and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know that, but _why_ are they attacking us?" Just as I asked that, I realized that it was a very dumb question.

"Because they are monsters. We are the good guys and the monsters are the bad guys. Bad guys attack good guys." Leo said slowly, like he was talking to a small kid.

"Screw this conversation and let's get fighting." I muttered. We all got our weapons ready and charged. I leaped at a hellhound who snapped its jaws at me. I charged towards it and tried to stab it, but it avoided Riptide and pounced on me.

Its face was near mine and I was repulsed by its breath. I wasn't expecting it to have good breath, but it would be nice.

It opened its mouth to eat me, but a silver arrow suddenly in bedded itself in the monster. Suddenly, dozens of arrows were sticking in the hellhound. It whimpered once before dissolving in a golden dust.

I looked around for my savior and saw Artemis with her bow pointed to where the hellhound was. I walked over to her and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Artemis for saving me." I looked at her gratefully and she sort of smiled. "You are welcome, Perseus." She responded. "Please don't call me Perseus. Percy will do just fine." I told her respectfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay... fine Arty." I smirked as her face reddened and before I knew it... she had her knife at my throat.

"Don't you EVER call me that." She snarled and I nodded hastily. She released me, pushing me to the ground and walking away. I heard laughter and saw Apollo. "Wow man, you're super lucky." He informed me.

I frowned in confusion. Lucky? I don't call being threatened by a man hater goddess lucky. "Lucky? What are you talking about?" I questioned. Apollo just grinned. "Well, the last demigod who called her that... it took him three months to recover." The sun god shuddered. "I guess that she just really likes me." I bragged.

Artemis' twin shrugged. "I dunno. So what are you doing?" He asked. "Watching a movie. Want to watch with us?" I queried and he nodded. "Yeah, just let me get some people." He flashed out and flashed back in with all the gods and goddesses.

ALL the gods goddesses. "So, what movie are we watching son?" Poseidon asked cheerfully. "Uh..." I looked at all the immortals. Now how the hell are we all going to fit in the movie house? I guess that the house is pretty big... we would probably fit.

"We're watching Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." I informed them. Zeus' jaw dropped. "There's a movie about you?" He questioned, shocked. "Yeah, you were in it too. You and Dad were arguing about the Master Bolt." I informed them.

"Well, let's go watch this movie!" Hermes said cheerfully. I looked around to see that all the monsters had been killed. Shrugging, I led them into the movie house. "Just get comfortable, and let's watch." I told them and they all sat down.

The demigods just stared at them in shock. "Oh, they're watching with us." I told them and Chris started the movie again.

 **Sorry that this was so shot, I had very limited time. But now the gods are watching! Yay!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with another chapter! Whoo! Thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 11

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **As Percy held the two swords against Annabeth, they just stared at each other.**

Aphrodite squealed. "Who are they playing? I am so going to get them together!" She asked the demigods. "That's Percy and Annabeth." Piper informed her mom. "What? That... brunette is YOU?" Athena shouted at her daughter. "Uh... yes?" Annabeth said hesitantly. Athena muttered something about not looking like Annabeth.

 **After a little bit more staring, Percy withdrew the weapons and handed Annabeth's sword back to her. She took it and Percy turned, marching to the flag. With a spin of his sword he pushed through the red team, throw down his sword and lifted the flag up. THe blue team cheered loudly.**

"GO PERCY!" Apollo yelled at the screen.

 **Luke pointed his sword at Percy, grinning.**

"Who's that?" Ares grunted. "That's Luke." Percy looked carefully at Hermes after answering. "Luke's HOT!" Artemis' voice said. Everyone looked at her it shock. "That was NOT me." She looked embarrassed.

Zeus looked furious while Poseidon looked amused. Percy glanced at Hermes to see him putting something in his pocket. Percy decided to ask him about it later. He had a feeling that it had something to do with Artemis saying that Luke was hot.

 **"YEAH PERCE!" Grover bellowed while clapping. Chiron just smiled. The scene changed to the camp at night. Someone was roasting a pig over a fire. The camera zoomed in on the big bonfire. "'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" A voice shouted. "Ladies and gentlemen, the son of Poseidon is coming through!" The voice said. Grover appeared. "A hero is coming through." Grover said, holding up Percy's arm.**

"Wait... that Grover?" Dionysus squinted at the screen. The demigods nodded. "That looks nothing like Grover." Apollo agreed.

 **"Move it!" Grover yelled and then pointed to a guy with a red Mohawk helmet. "Hey, no dirty looks, stop that." Grover warned the guy. "Um, hey Percy?" Percy looked to see three girls staring at him. "Um, we're having a party later at our place later," The redhead said. "And we would really love it if you came." The blonde finished.**

"Ohhhh! Percy's already a ladies man!" Apollo grinned at him cousin, who blushed. Annabeth just glared at Apollo.

 **"I would love to come. That would be great." Percy said. The girls started talking excitedly. "I would love to come too." Grover told them, grinning. "To the party. You know? Thanks for inviting me ladies." Grover added.**

All the demigods snorted and Grover blushed. "I love Juniper." He said to them.

 **"Beat it nymphs." Annabeth growled.**

"Jealous?" Aphrodite asked the daughter of Athena. "No..." Annabeth blushed.

 **"Wait, don't leave. Ladies, I'm available." Grover said desperately.**

"So, you're available, eh Grover? What about Juniper?" Hermes grinned as Grover scowled at him. "its the movie Grover, not the actual Grover." The satyr protested.

 **"Wait, c'mon... don't leave. I'm available. What time's the party?" Grover followed the nymphs. "Feel like a hero?" Annabeth asked Percy. "More like a mutant." He responded. "I'm not going to grow fish tails or gills or anything like that... am I?" He glanced over at her.**

"Yes you are, Percy." Leo said. Percy looked at him, confused. "Yes I am what?" He asked. "You are going to grow fish tails and gills." Leo told him. "Yay." Percy stated sarcastically.

 **Annabeth smiled. "Not likely." She looked at him. "Although a huge ego isn't out of the question." She said. Percy frowned for a second and they both started to walk. "You know you could've killed me out there?" Percy asked her.**

"Yeah Annabeth, you could have killed him out there. Shame on you." Travis said.

 **"I could have died." Percy repeated. "If I was normal." He added. "But you aren't." She responded.**

Percy looked at his girlfriend, hurt. "You don't think that I'm normal?" He asked worriedly. She rolled her eyes at him. "All of us aren't normal. We. Are. Demigods." She smirked as he looked sheepish. "Oh."

 **They pair kept on walking. "I get the sense that you don't like me that much." Percy said to her. "It's possible." She looked away from him.**

Percy turned to Annabeth again. "You don't like me tht much?" He asked. She sighed. "Just watch the movie." She ordered.

 **"I mean... our parents hate each other." Annabeth looked back at him.**

"Yeah, Athena doesn't like me because I'm more awesome and she could never beat me." Poseidon bragged. "No, you hate me because unlike you I'm smart." Athena shot back. "You hate me because... I'm one of the Big Three." Poseidon looked at her smugly. Athena just ignored him.

 **"Wait... they do?" Percy stopped walking and Annabeth did also. "Mhmmm," She smirked. "I definitely have strong feelings for you," She stared at Percy.**

"Ooooh! You have strong feelings for him this early?" Aphrodite squealed and started jumping around like a crazy person. Piper face palmed.

 **"Just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet." She added.**

"Positive. PLEASE be positive." Percy stared at the TV.

 **"Well, you let me know when you figure it out." Percy smiled at her. "You'll be the first." She answered. Percy raised the goblet to his lips and Annabeth did the same. Suddenly the flames grew higher. Everyone backed off. Demigods drew their weapons.**

"What's happening?" Hazel looked confused. Everyone shrugged. "Maybe its the all powerful Poseidon?" Poseidon suggested.

 **Slowly a figure could be seen. It looked like a demon. "Percy Jackson, show yourself!" The thing commanded. Percy and Annabeth glanced** **at each other. The thing chucked a fireball at a table.**

Leo ginned as he chucked a fireball at a table. "LEO! STOP IT!" Jason pushed Leo, who kept launching fireballs. The son of Hephaestus got up, brushing himself off. "Sorry, got a little carried away." He mumbled.

 **The demon chucked another ball of fire at the pig. Everyone screamed and backed off even more. The thing chucked one more fireball. Chiron pushed past Annabeth and Percy. "HADES!" He bellowed.**

Everyone turned to look at Hades. "That does NOT look like me." Hades said, peering at his movie self.

 **"Stay back." Chiron muttered to the two demigods. He drew two swords. "Percy Jackson," Hades looked at the demigods. "Bring me the bolt." Hades said. Percy looked at Hades in fear. The shot switched to Luke, who was also staring at Hades.** **"Be a good boy. Hand it to me and I will exchange it for your mother." Hades was still looking around for Percy.**

Suddenly, someone entered the movie house, looking confused. "Hi, do you know where I..." The guy trailed off as he saw the demigods and gods. "Oh... hi." He looked embarrassed. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Luke," Percy said hoarsely.

 **Sorry, I just had to end the chapter like that. I really wanted to have Luke watch the movie also.**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all the reviewers. I give you the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 12

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

"How... how are you alive?" Thalia stammered. Luke looked at his old friend. "I... don't know. There was this thing and it touched me. Then I was teleported here." Luke tried to explain. "That makes no sense." Annabeth said. Luke turned to her, a smile lighting up his face. "Annabeth," He started to move towards her, but Percy blocked him.

"Please don't go near her, Luke." The son of Poseidon told his former enemy. Luke's head drooped, but nodded. He couldn't blame them for not trusting him that well. "So... want to watch a movie with us?" Hermes asked his son. "What movie?" Luke questioned curiously. "A movie about my first quest." Percy told him. "Sure," Luke sat down.

 **Percy stiffened as he heard that Hades could bring his mother back. "Percy," Chiron warned, but Percy was already running towards Hades. "Listen, Percy!" Chiron bellowed. Percy ran through the demigods and pointed at the god. "My mother's gone!" He yelled. Hades looked amused. "No, your mother is still alive." Hades told him.**

"This really happened? Hades just, like, appeared in the fire?" Leo asked. Percy shook his head. "I don't think so..." He answered. "Maybe, I forgot." He added, seeing Leo look crushed.

 **"I sent the Minotaur to abduct her. She's here with me in the Underworld." Hades swirled his hand and Percy's mom's image came up. "Mom?" Percy asked in shock. "Percy," She whispered. Hades swiped his hand and Sally's image vanished. "What have you done with my mother?" Percy growled.**

"Yeah Hades, what _did_ you do with Sally?" Annabeth asked the god of the Underworld. "I didn't hurt her or anything. She had a nice room to stay in." Hades informed them. "As in a nice room... do you mean a cage?" Nico asked in horror. "Uh... no..." Hades looked away before vanishing. "He put my mother in a CAGE!?" Percy screamed in anger. Everyone managed to calm him down before he went to hunt down the immortal.

 **"If you ever want to see your mother again... you will bring me the bolt." And with that, Hades vanished. Percy looked towards the centaur, who was trotting towards him. "Chiron, I have to go get her." Percy told him. "Percy, you don't have the bolt." Chiron reminded him. "Look, I'll tell him the truth."**

"Yeah, that'll work just great." Jason said sarcastically. "Yeah Percy, I don't think that Hades would believe you." Grover agreed doubtfully.

 **"When he realizes I'm not the thief, he'll release her." Percy stated. "No, you cannot negotiate with Hades." Chiron looked down. Then he started talking, but raised his voice. "When he finds out that you don't have the bolt... he will kill you and your mother." Chiron crossed his arms.**

"So... its kind of a good thing that Luke gave me the bolt? So Hades wouldn't kill my mother and I?" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. "No, Luke stole the bolt because he wanted war between the gods." Annabeth whispered back. "Then why'd he give it to me?" Percy whispered, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just watch the movie."

 **"This is our only chance." Percy looked pleadingly at Chiron. "No, stick to our plan. Travel to Olympus and bargain with Zeus. Once you convince him of your innocence, we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother." Chiron put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder.**

"Right, bargaining with Zeus is a great idea. Bargain with Zeus or convince Hades that you don't have the bolt. A great choice you have, Percy." Thalia said sympathetically. "Hey, I'm sure I would have believed him." Zeus tried to defend himself. Jason shot his father a look. "Really? Would you really, Dad?" Jason asked. "No," Zeus muttered.

 **Percy nodded, murmuring, "Okay." The scene changed to Percy walking through a temple, zipping up a backpack. He slung it over his shoulder, still walking. "Going somewhere?" Grover jumped down from a porch. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going for a walk." Percy continued walking. "A walk? I'm coming with you." Grover decided.**

"You aren't going for a walk." Zeus growled. "You're going to go hide my lightning bolt." He accused. Percy sighed. "I didn't steal the lightning bolt." He said, trying to stay calm.

 **"No, no I'm going alone." Percy told the satyr. "I'm coming along with you." Grover laughed. "You're being followed." Grover said.**

"Really? Percy's being followed? By who?" Travis asked sarcastically. "By a crazy, mental satyr!" Connor finished. Grover glared at them. "I am not mental or crazy." He muttered.

 **The next shot showed Annabeth stuffing something in her backpack. Suddenly, Percy and Grover walked by. "...stressing me out." Grover was saying. "Leave me alone." Percy growled to his best friend. She looked at them. "Leave me alone. Go to sleep or something." Percy said. "One small victory and you're ready to fight Hades?" Annabeth joined them.**

"Well, now it's obvious that Percy is really bad at sneaking around." Piper said.

 **"Really? You too?" Percy groaned. "Look, I just found out that my mother is still alive. I'm going to get her back." Percy told them. "From the Underworld?" Annabeth said incredulously. "Whatever it takes." Percy shot at her. "Oh yeah, well maybe you'll outsmart Hades." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Maybe I will." Percy glanced at her.**

"I don't think that you would be able to outsmart Hades, Percy." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. "Why not? I'm the incredible, awesome, smart, funny, and great Percy Jackson!" He exclaimed. "Also known as the demigod with the biggest ego." She muttered. "Hwy, I don't have a big ego! Its just called... being proud of myself. Yeah! Being proud of myself." Percy smiled smugly at her.

 **Grover stopped him with a crutch. "I can;t let you do this, okay?" Grover said. "Look, I'm not asking for your permission." Percy growled at them. "Okay, well according to regulations, if I can't stop you... I must accompany you." Grover stated. "Because I'm your best friend. And your protector." The satyr added.**

"Wait, if they're sneaking out... then how will... Kronos give them winged shoes?" Grover asked. "KRONOS!?" Poseidon looked shocked. "We mean Luke," Nico whispered in his ear. Poseidon nodded.

 **"Junior protector." Percy repeated what Grover had said to him.**

"You did not just go there." Grover scowled at the actor playing Percy.

 **Grover chuckled. "Is that really necessary?" He asked, all humor gone from his features. "I don't need your help, okay? This is something I have to do on my own." Percy reajusted his backpack. "Yeah, well we weren't asking for your permission." Annabeth turned to face him.**

"Ohhhhh! That's a Chase BURN!" Leo grinned crazily.

 **"C'mon, today you tried to kill me! Now you want to defend me?" Percy demanded.**

"Seaweed Brain, it was a game!" Annabeth exclaimed.

 **"That wasn't real. That was just training." Percy rolled his eyes at her answer. "Yeah," He muttered. "Percy, that's all I've ever done is train and train and train," She paused. "I've grown up here, I've only been in the outside world a couple of times. And I've never had the chance to go on an actual quest." Percy squinted, thinking.**

"That's true, at that time I was really eager to go on a quest." Annabeth remembered. "Yeah, you were spying on us with your invisibility cap." Percy snorted, also remembering.

 **"Besides, you've only won one battle and I've won hundreds." She reasoned.**

"Yeah Annabeth, but the battle was against you." Chris pointed out. Suddenly there was they heard a clopping sound and Chiron peeked in. His mouth dropped open as he stared at Luke. "What is HE doing here?" Chiron asked, stunned.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will hopefully be them going on the quest.**

 **-Percy JacksonLover202**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I am so so so sorry for the lack of updating. I've been procrastinating. I'm going to update at least two times a week hopefully. Thanks to all the reviewers and here is Chapter 13!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 13

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Luke winced, glancing over at his old mentor. "Hey Chiron... long time no see." He cleared his throat awkwardly. Chiron still looked shocked.

"You're supposed to be dead... I think I need to go lay down." He murmured.

He was about to go hen he added something else. "When you're done with the movie, you're explaining everything." He told the son of Hermes. Luke nodded and Chiron left.

"Well, let's get the show on the road." Percy started up the movie again.

 **"You're going to need my experience." Annabeth told him. "Good point," Grover said, chuckling.**

"I thought you were on my side." Percy whined to his best friend.

 **"You two really want to come." Percy said to them. Annabeth said, "Yes!" At the same time, Grover said, "Yeah!" Percy shrugged. "Okay, I guess we're all going." He confirmed.**

"Wait, what about the Oracle? She says, You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." Annabeth recited.

Everyone looked at her in amazement. "How do you memorize that stuff?" Nico asked in awe.

"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth shrugged, looking back at the move again.

 **"So, who knows how to get to the Underworld?" Grover asked them. Grover looked at Annabeth, who glanced away. "Did not think of that one." Percy admitted.**

"Of course you didn't." Thalia snickered.

"I don't think, I do." Percy said indignantly.

 **"I think I know someone who might." Annabeth told them. The scene changed, showing them the inside of a cabin. "Luke?" Annabeth asked Luke, who was playing video games.**

Luke flinched, looking at the actor who played him.

 **"Hmm?" Luke grunted. Luke quickly looked behind him and turned back to the game. "Hey guys," He greeted. "Percy, figured you'd stop by sooner or later. Everybody does. Get away from all that Renaissance Fair stuff out there, ya know?"** **Luke paused the game and got up to face them.**

"Why would Luke know where the Underworld is?" Piper asked. No one answered her.

 **Luke raised his arms. "But, um... welcome to the modern world." Percy and Grover looked around. "Cool, new stuff." Grover said, still looking around. "What are you guys up too?" He questioned. "We're going to get my mom back." Percy glanced at Luke. "Oh," Luke said. "Your dad is the messenger of the gods." Annabeth said.**

"No, don't mention Hermes to him. Now he's never going to help." Thalia groaned. Hermes winced and glanced at his son, who ignored the conversation.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Annabeth defended herself. "Don't use the daughter of Athena thing again." Annabeth added.

"What's a matter with being my daughter?" Athena asked.

"Never mind." Annabeth muttered.

 **"One of the only ones whose gotten in and out of the Underworld." Annabeth peered at him. "Do you have any idea how?" She asked. "Hmm, my dad's a jerk, I've never met him." Luke told the trio.**

Hermes looked down in shame and then glared at Zeus.

 **"You too?" Percy asked.**

Now Poseidon looked away and then poured water on his brother who stiffened.

 **"Guess we all got daddy issues, huh?" Luke grinned. "That's because all gods are the same. Selfish, they only care about themselves." Luke glanced at them. Both Grover and Percy nodded slightly while Annabeth just remained expressionless.**

"Luke," Hermes whispered hoarsely. Luke glanced at him. "You don't feel that way now... do you?" He asked. Luke looked down at his hands.

"Well, I don't know. I've gone on some quests and I usually don't get a thank you. You guys are to busy arguing. Zeus and Hera are bickering about him being a cheater. Poseidon and Athena are arguing about their hatred towards each other. Artemis and Apollo fighting about who's oldest. It always seems that you guys are fighting about yourselves." Luke told the immortals, still looking down.

The gods were silent and decided to watch the movie.

 **"But, uh, I once broke into my dad's house." Luke smiled mischievously. "Got some cool stuff." Luke went over to get the things he had stolen. He came back with a box and blew the dust off it. "For you." Luke handed the box to the son of Poseidon. Percy wiped t off and took off the lid. Inside were flying shoes.**

"Oh no! Don't take them!" Grover cried out. Annabeth and Percy looked at their friend sympathetically.

 **The flying shoes flew out of the box. "Flying shoes?" Percy asked in awe. "Mhmm," Luke agreed, nodding. "My dad's," Luke informed them as they all watched the shoes fly around. "He has hundreds of these little guys." Luke reached out to grab the shoe before it flew off. The shoes stopped fluttering. "Won't even miss them." Luke brought the shoes back.**

Leo turned to Hermes. "Can I have flying shoes?" He asked hopefully. Hermes shook his head.

"No, sorry." Hermes replied.

"Why not? Luke said you have hundreds of them!" Leo whined.

"Just watch the movie, Leo." Annabeth ordered.

 **"Look underneath the other one." Luke commanded Percy. Percy pulled out a piece of paper and closed the box. "See, people have gone to the Underworld before, without having to be dead." Percy examined the paper. "Hercules did it. Orpheus did it. My dad does it all the time. Getting in's the easy part. Getting out... well that's tricky."**

"Was it tricky? Getting out of the Underworld?" Travis asked Percy.

"Not really. I mean, we had the pearls and stuff." Percy answered and Travis nodded in understanding.

Jason, Piper and Leo looked confused. "Pearls? What pearls?" Piper asked.

"You'll see." Annabeth said mysteriously.

 **"This is a map to Persephone's pearls." Luke pointed to the map that Percy had. "Persephone?" Percy asked, his eyes glued to the map. "You mean Hades' wife?" Percy glanced up at Luke.**

"Well, unless you know another Persephone." Nico said bitterly, remembering how Persephone hated him.

 **"Yeah, he forced her to marry him. Keeps her prisoner." Annabeth informed him.**

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that she likes it there now." Hades complained.

Zeus snorted. "Yeah right. No one likes it there except your children."

 **"Needless to say, she hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo, so she has... um, secret visitors. She keeps pearls hidden for them all over the world and these pearls... they provide a quick escape from the Underworld." Luke shrugged like it didn't matter. "You could use them to get out." The trio scanned the map again.**

"Wait! That's not how I got the pearls. The sea lady gave them to me!" Percy pretested.

Annabeth sighed. "Just watch the movie, Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

 **"So, how do the pearls work?" Grover queried. "Easy, you take a pearl, step on it, crush it, visualize where you want to be taken." Luke responded. "Right now there's three pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here," Luke tapped a spot on the map. "Is your first location." Glowing letters appeared where the demigod pointed to.**

"So... you find the pearls and..." Piper trailed off. "Wait a second. There's only three pearls, and if Percy is going to rescue his mom, that means you'll need four pearls. Where do you get the fourth one?" Piper realized.

"You'll find out." Grover said to her.

 **"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium, huh." Grover read. "Once you find the first pearl, it will show you the next one, and the next one and then you're off to Hades." Luke smiled. Percy folded up the map. "Which, um, reminds me... you guys might need some extra protection, so, uh," Luke picked up a shield. "My favorite shield," Luke handed it to Percy.**

"That's nice of you, Luke." Piper commented. Katie just rolled her eyes as the Stoll twins snorted. Clarisse glared at Luke while the gods looked at the son of Hermes nervously.

 **Luke turned to Annabeth and Grover. "You might want to take a step back." He advised them. They backed up and Percy put the shield on. There was a clang and the shield grew bigger. "Whoa," Grover grinned. "Hey, thanks Luke," Percy patted him on the shoulder.**

"Yeah, Luke, _thanks._ " Percy growled through clenched teeth.

Luke looked at him guiltily."I'm sorry. I didn't mean for everyone to get hurt. Only the gods." He whispered to Percy, who sighed and nodded. 

**"Ahh, don't mention it." Luke smiled at Percy. "But, uh, you're gonna have to promise me one thing." Luke suddenly looked serious.**

All the demigods and gods who knew of Luke's betrayal stiffened and started at the screen, wondering what the bitter half-blood would do.

 **"You see my dad on the highway to hell?" Luke asked. "Yeah?" Percy asked. Luke slowly smiled. "Kick his ass for me." Percy looked confused, but nodded anyway. The scene changed to a bus driving and the song, _Highway to Hell_ started playing. The bus stopped and the doors opened. Percy, Annabeth and Grover got out of the bus.**

"Where are you heading again?" Leo asked Grover.

"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium." Grover answered.

"What's an emporium?" Leo questioned.

"An emporium, Leo, is a large store selling a lot of different things." Athena answered just as Annabeth opened her mouth.

 **The scene changed to a sign that read, Auntie Em's Garden Emporium. The shot showed the trio walking into the emporium, which had a lot of statues. "This place definitely needs an extreme makeover." Grover noticed. The music stopped playing as they entered the shop. "Hello?" Percy called out.**

"Why does it look like some place a monster would be?" Apollo asked nervously. "Because, maybe it is." Connor responded and Apollo shivered.

 **"Hello? Anybody home in Anyville?" Grover called out and chuckled. "Check this out. They have free sodas." Grover limped over to a box. He opened it to reveal squeaking mice. Grover let out a girlish scream.**

Everyone was laughing. "What kind of scream was THAT?" Apollo was laughing his head off with Travis and Connor. Annabeth was grinning and Percy slapped the satyr on the back. Grover blushed. "It was the actor's scream. Not mine." He muttered defensively.

 **Grover shook his hand. "Okay, that's nasty." He commented. "The health department needs to give this place an F." Grover muttered, looking around. The demigods looked around. "Hey guys, check this out." Annabeth said, walking over to something.**

"Why is this place full of so many damn statues? Its like Med-" Apollo froze, finally remembering what 12 year old Percy had told the council. "Oh shit." He muttered. "Apollo! Language!" Hera scolded.

 **Percy touched the wind chimes, making them go off. Percy followed his companions outside. "Look at this," Annabeth stuck her hand in a fountain and pulled out some coins. "Gold drachmas." She glanced at the two guys. "it means we're on the right track." Grover added.**

Just then, Chiron entered the movie house. "Come on, you can finish the rest tomorrow. Luke, you'll come with me to the Big House and all the rest of you get to do your activities. They all groaned, but exited the movie house. The gods all flashed away. "Come on, my boy." Chiron muttered to Luke.

 **Okay, so just to warn you, I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going swimming, but I WILL update on Thursday. The next chapter will be Luke and Chiron talking and then they will be watching more of the movie. Until then!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! PercyJacksonLover202 here with another addition. Thanks to all the reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 14

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

Chiron led me into the Big House. "Take a seat." He gestured to a couch. I sat down and looked up at him. "So, how are you alive?" Chiron asked me gently. I shrugged. "I don't know." I muttered. Chiron sighed. "You must have come out of the Underworld somehow. Did someone take you out?" Chiron prodded. Before I could answer, I was swept into a flashback.

 **Flashback:**

 _I was in Elysium. Yes, I made it because I sacrificed myself. To be honest, I didn't really believe I deserved it. I had betrayed, hurt, and killed many demigods just to get back at the gods. I had hurt my friends and lost their trust. But here I was... enjoying paradise. I walked to a park bench and sat down, when I was approached by someone._

 _"Luke!" Beckendorf grinned. I looked away in shame._

 _"Please don't talk to me." I pleaded with the burly son of Hephaestus. I heard the bench creak as he sat down._

 _"Luke, come on bro." Beckendorf punched me lightly on the shoulder._

 _"No, look Beckendorf," I glanced at him. "I got you killed." My voice cracked._

 _"Dude, that wasn't you. That was Kronos." Beckendorf tried to reason._

 _"Yeah, but it was MY choice to be influenced by Kronos. You could have lived a happy life with Silena if it wasn't for me." I told him, wanting to punch myself in the face._

 _"But I am living a good life with Silena. Here in Elysium." Beckendorf informed me._

 _"I just... need some time alone." I murmured. He nodded and left. I sighed to myself, only to be approached my someone else. "I don't want to talk to anyone." I growled._

 _"Are you sure?" The person asked. I nodded stiffly. "But I can help you." The person offered._

 _"Help me with what?" I snapped._

 _"Help you with your guilt. I can help you redeem yourself." The person offered. I straightened up and looked to the person. It was a tall, hooded figure._

 _"Who are you? And how can you help me?" I asked suspiciously._

 _"I will be able to bring you to life again and you can help your fellow demigods." The hooded person said._

 _"How do I know that you aren't lying?" I stood up and narrowed my eyes._

 _"I swear on the Styx that I can help you redeem yourself." The person stated and thunder rumbled. Since the person didn't die or get eternally punished or whatever happens when you lie, I believed him._

 _"Okay, then do it. Bring me back to life so I can redeem myself. I feel so bad and everyone hates me. Even Travis ans Connor." I sighed._

 _"Okay," The figure cupped his hands and then opened them. A white ball emerged and floated towards me._

 _"What is that?" I asked nervously._

 _He laughed,"Don't worry." The ball floated into my chest and everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a camp. I thought it was Camp Half-Blood, but I wasn't sure. I went into the first cabin I saw._

 _"Hi, do you know where I..." I trailed off as I saw Annabeth, Percy, Grover and all my old friends. They gaped at me in shock. "Oh... hi," I felt my face redden in embarrassment. "Luke," Percy rasped._

 **Flashback Ends**

"Luke? LUKE!" Chiron yelled. I jerked out of my flashback. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Chiron asked worriedly, checking my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a flashback." I told Chiron about my flashback and he frowned. "Do you have any idea who the guy might be?" I questioned him.

He shook his head. "Not really. I've never heard of a hooded figure bringing people back to life. I don't think he should be doing that. I don't even know HOW he's doing it." Chiron admitted.

"Well, maybe after the movie... we could try and figure it out." I suggested.

Chiron nodded, already thinking. "Go back and gather everyone. Then you can start the movie again." He told me.

I nodded.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Once Luke gathered everyone up, he started the movie.

 **"Here," Annabeth dumped the coins into Percy's hand. "How are be going to find the pearl in this place?" Annabeth wondered. "That's a good question." Grover said. Percy looked at him and then at Annabeth. "Okay, let's split up. Check everything." Percy commanded. "Good idea." Grover commented. "Yeah, Annabeth agreed.**

"Yes, splitting up is a great idea." Jason said sarcastically. "It might have been." Percy muttered, but nobody heard him.

 **They all headed in different directions. The scene shot to Percy examining everything. He was surrounded by statues. Then the scene shot to Annabeth. She walked towards some more statues, but someone grabbed her shoulder. "Help, she's coming!" The woman cried.**

"What? Who? Who's coming?" Leo was on the edge of his seat. Annabeth, Grover and Percy exchanged grim looks.

 **"What? Who?" Annabeth asked in worry. "We stopped for directions. My poor husband. Help me. Please help me." The woman began to pull Annabeth.**

"What happened to her husband?" Hermes asked.

"Her husband died." Apollo told his friend.

"But how?" Hermes queried. Apollo didn't want to give it away, so he didn't answer.

 **The scene changed to Grover, who was staring at a statue of a satyr. He starts to randomly laugh. "Check this out. This looks just like my Uncle Ferdinand." Grover exclaimed. "That's crazy." Grover focuses on a mole. "He got the mole in the same place. Nah, that's not Uncle Ferdinand because Uncle Ferdinand was killed by-" Grover stopped and a look of horror crossed his face.**

"Oh, this is Medusa's place, isn't it?" Jason asked.

Annabeth looked at him in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because there were a bunch of statues and the woman said her husband died, so I was guessing it might be Medusa. Then Grover concludes it by saying that his uncle was killed by Medusa." Jason explained.

"But he doesn't say that his uncle was killed by Medusa. He stopped before he could say it." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but who else could turn his uncle to stone?" Jason asked. Leo was silent.

 **"Medusa," Grover whispered.**

Jason shot Leo a triumphant look. Leo just rolled his eyes and sighed.

 **"PERCY!" Grover bellowed.**

Just then, Chiron entered the movie house. He looked at Luke. "Luke, the hooded figure is here." Chiron said. Everyone but Luke looked confused. Luke shot out of his seat and rushed out.

 **There we go. Sorry I couldn't put a lot of the movie scene in there. Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow. Bye! :)**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks to all the reviewers and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 15

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

I rushed out to meet the hooded figure. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I am here to check on you of course." The hooded figure said like it was obvious.

"Why do you care so much about me? I don't get it!" I said, exasperated.

The hooded figure chuckled. "I don't care about you, but someone else does." He replied.

"Who? Who cares about me?" I asked, eager to believe that someone had forgiven me.

"Your mom."

"WHAT? My mom is crazy, absolutely nutty!" I exclaimed.

"Well, she became sane after she died. Se believed that you were judged harshly and you needed to redeem yourself. So she convinced me to bring you back to life." The guy explained.

"And you are?" I questioned.

The person shook his head. "None of your business." He vanished. I quickly turned to Chiron. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I advise that you go back to watch the movie." He said to me.

I growled and stormed back into the movie house. "Let's get this shit started again." I snapped at everyone staring.

Percy started the movie again.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **Percy was looking at the statues when he heard Grover's voice. "Annabeth! We're in trouble!" Grover bellowed. Percy stiffened and turned around. "Grover!' He yelled. He clicked Riptide and ran off.**

Percy groaned. "This is so wrong. Riptide uncaps not clicks." he muttered. Clarisse heard him and rolled her eyes. "You really need to get over that, Prissy." She told him. He gave her a death glare, but it didn't really faze her.

 **The scene changed and Annabeth was being pulled along by the lady. "PLEASE! Please, we have to leave before she finds us!" The lady screamed. "WHO?" Annabeth demanded. "She turned my husband to stone!" The lady cried. Percy was shown running through vines. "Grover! Where are you?" Percy sounded frustrated.**

"Do you ever fight Medusa? Or just escape?" Frank asked. "We find her, but I don't know if the movie will show it since they got a lot of things wrong. LIKE RIPTIDE!" Percy snapped at the TV. "Drop it Perce." Thalia sighed.

 **"PERCY!" Grover ran through the building. "ANNABETH!" The satyr continued running. "Annabeth! Where are you?" Grover yelled. "Grover!" Percy kept sprinting. Suddenly, they crashed into each other.**

Everyone started laughing like crazy. Grover and Percy blushed.

 **They both started to groan in pain. "Come on man. Watch where your going." Percy complained, sitting up. "Perce! Listen," Grover got up just as Percy got up. "Where are we?" Percy asked.**

"Seriously, you couldn't guess? Even though all these STATUES are here?" Piper asked. Percy scowled. "Well, it could have been a place selling statues." He mumbled.

 **"We're in Medusa lair." Grover answered. Percy's face became panicked. "ANNABETH!" Percy and Grover started to run off in another direction. "We're lost! We'll never make it!" The woman kept dragging the demigod. Suddenly they stopped short. A woman stood in their path.**

"Oh damn, that's Medusa." Travis whispered and everyone nodded. Poseidon looked closely at her. "She doesn't look like Medusa." He concluded. "You haven't seen her face yet, you dork." Athena said.

 **The woman was wearing a black scarf that looked like a turban and sunglasses. "Well this is a fabulous surprise." She said. "It's so heartening to have such... young visitors." The woman continued.**

"Yep, she's freaking me out." Leo commented. All the gods nodded, even Poseidon.

 **She rubbed her hands together. "We get so lonely here."**

"WE?" Hermes gulped as Apollo whimpered. Artemis slapped both of them. "Stop being such babies." She snorted.

 **"Don't we?" She cocked her head.**

"Is she talking to herself?" Ares whispered to Aphrodite, who shrugged.

 **"That's why I create my statues." She touched one of them. "They're my only company." She smirked at the woman and Annabeth.**

"Loner," Connor said. Percy, Grover and Annabeth laughed.

 **"Daughter of Athena." Medusa sneered. "How do you know me?" Annabeth demanded.**

All the gods face palmed. "I thought you would guess already." Athena looked at her daughter, who was blushing. "This isn't ME! ITs the actor!" She protested.

 **"You have such beautiful hair." Medusa walked over to them.**

"HAIR!? What the hell? Its supposed to be eyes! Comment on her damn eyes, Medusa!" Percy groaned.

 **Medusa ran her fingers through Annabeth's hair. "I once had hair like that." Medusa tugged on her hair. "i was courted," She walked around them. "Desired by many suitors," Medusa paused. "But that all changed. Because of your mother." Medusa let go of Annabeth's hair and walked away.**

"Dang, she really liked your hair." Leo pointed out.

 **"The woman who cursed me." Medusa turned around. "Who turned me," Medusa began to unwrap her turban. "Don't look!" Annabeth cried. Her and the lady both covered their eyes. "Into THIS." She yanked her turban off and instead of hair, there was snakes.**

"Ewww," Piper looked disgusted.

 **"They say eyes are windows to the soul. "I hope you find my eyes," She slowly took off her glasses. "Attractive." She whispered.**

"Whoa! Medusa likes girls!?" Hermes and Apollo burst into laughter as Travis said that.

 **"So rude, not looking people in the eye." Medusa whispered.**

"Not when you freaking turn them to stone!" Nico exclaimed, getting worried for Annabeth and the poor lady.

 **"Come on. Sneak a peek." Medusa whispered slowly. Annabeth shook her head, refusing to open her eyes, but the woman slowly lowered her hands from her face.**

"NO! What the fuck are you doing!?" Clarisse yelled at the screen.

 **The woman slowly opened her eyes. The snakes hissed even louder and Medusa's eyes glowed. The lady soon became stone, but her hand was still gripping Annabeth's wrist.**

"Poor girl," Athena shook her head sadly.

Poseidon turned to her. "This is your fault!"

"No it isn't!" She yelled back.

Chiron came in just as the gods were yelling. "Oh dear, I hope that you two aren't fighting. Maybe that enough of the movie. You can watch more later." He decided and everyone agreed.

 **I hope that was an okay chapter. I only have a limited time on the computer, so I would make the chapter longer if I could, but I can't. Sorry! Please review!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back with another chapter. Man, I'm on a roll! Anyways, thanks to the reviewers and all that stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO... for now :D**

Chapter 16

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Everyone was once again gathered in the movie house, waiting eagerly to start. They were missing two people. Percy and Annabeth. "I bet I know where those two are," Thalia smirked. Just then, Percy and Annabeth rushed into the movie house, blushing.

"Sorry guys, we lost track of time," Percy hurriedly sat down next to his girlfriend.

"What were you guys doing?" Apollo asked innocently.

Annabeth glared at him. "Nothing." She snapped.

"Really?" Thalia gave her best friend a knowing look.

"Just start the movie." Annabeth was blushing badly.

 **Percy and Grover were shown hiding behind a statue near Medusa. "How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?" Grover muttered to his friend.**

 **"We can look at our reflection," Percy realized. Grover raised his eyebrows.**

"Wow Percy, I never thought that you would think of that." Nico said truthfully. Percy scowled at him.

 **"Wait, wait, check this out," Percy held up his iPod.**

 **"Good idea, I'll get Annabeth," Grover told him.**

 **"Okay, I got Medusa." Percy held up the iPod.**

 **"You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection," Medusa was saying.**

 **There was a shot of Medusa's reflection on Percy's iPod.**

"Dude! That's a old iPod. Like the iPod One!" Apollo exclaimed, looking at the iPod.

 **The shot changed to Medusa putting her head close to the statue woman's head. "We'll be friends forever." Medusa said.**

 **"Do you mind?" She placed her sunglasses on the woman's hand.**

"Does she mind that you just put sunglasses on her? Not really. I mean... you did send her to Hades." Poseidon pointed out.

"Do the people that Medusa kill go to the Underworld?" Percy looked at Annabeth, who slapped his arm.

"I don't know EVERYTHING," She said in exasperation. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? I don't. I know a lot of things though." She defended herself.

 **"Oh no, no!" Percy whispered as he watched Medusa approach Annabeth. The monster put her head near Annabeth's.**

"Annabeth! Watch out! Medusa likes girls!" Travis shouted. Annabeth frowned at him, while everyone else laughed.

 **"Sooner or later you will open those eyes." Medusa's snakes began to prod her face. Annabeth shook her head, eyes still shut. "Temptation to look at me is hard to resist." Medusa crooned. Percy was staring at the iPod. "Don't look Annabeth, don't open your eyes," He called.**

Some people groaned. "Now she knows that you're there!" Piper moaned. Jason snickered.

 **Medusa turned her head quickly. "Whose that?" She asked her snakes. "Another demigod?"**

 **Percy heard her coming and quickly sprinting away. Medusa walked quickly to where Percy was. She stands still for a moment. "Hmm, I can sense you." She walked away in search of Percy.**

 **Percy scrambled around, trying to hide. Medusa let her snakes try to find him. Percy ran and hid behind a statue, peering at the iPod again. Percy spotted Medusa and quickly hid the device. Medusa saw him. "Hmm, son of Poseidon." She murmured.**

"Oh man, you got caught. She's gonna try to, like, kiss you or something." Leo cracked up, but no one else laughed.

 **"I used to date your daddy," She snarled.**

"That must be really awkward to hear." Jason noted. Percy shrugged. "Eh, my dad... sometimes he doesn't have the best choices in woman." Percy looked at his dad pointedly.

"Sally is a great woman." Poseidon argued. Athena sighed.

"He means Amphitritie, Poseidon." She told him.

He blushed. "Oh."

 **She shoved a statue and like dominoes, all the statues started to fall down. Percy looked confused for a second and then the statue he was hiding behind fell on him. The scene changed and it showed Annabeth was trying to free herself, when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed.**

 **"Need a hand?" Grover asked, looking slightly amused.**

 **"Grover," Annabeth said. Grover broke the lay's hand with his stick.**

 **"Thanks," Annabeth said.**

 **"Let's go," Grover ran off.**

 **Percy was crawling, trying to reach his sword, but someone kicked it away. Medusa grabbed him and turned him to face her. He had his eyes shut.**

Unconsciously, Annabeth grabbed his hand. Percy jumped, but when he realized it was Annabeth, he relaxed.

 **"I hear you have the lightning bolt." Medusa said, her snakes poking Percy. "May I see it?" Medusa growled.**

 **"I don't have it!" Percy sounded really annoyed.**

 **"Let me see your eyes," Medusa hissed at him.**

 **"I hear their bluer than the Circassian Sea," Medusa tried to get Percy to look at her.**

"What?! Since when are my eyes blue?!" Percy demanded.

 **Open them, or my hungry little babies will have to open them for you," Medusa crooned, her snakes continuing to poke him in the face.**

 **She looks at Percy. "But it would be such a pity to destroy such a young and handsome face. Stay with me Percy. All you have to do is look." Medusa whispered. Percy turned to her slowly and lifts his eyebrows like he's about to look.**

"Are you stupid!?" Piper exclaimed. Percy glanced at her, but Annabeth stands up.

"No, my boyfriend is not stupid. Medusa is very powerful, so don't blame him." Annabeth glared at Piper.

"Well, how come you didn't look tempted to glance at Medusa?" Piper shot back.

"Shut up! I had more training than Percy! He was barely at camp and then we went on a quest." Annabeth snapped.

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. Annabeth was about to launch herself at Piper, but Percy grabbed her wrists.

"Honestly Wise Girl, its fine. I was stupid to try and look, but I didn't." Percy tried to convince his furious girlfriend.

Annabeth gave one more glare at Piper and sat back down grudgingly.

"Thanks for defending me though. Even if I can defend myself." Percy whispered to her.

The daughter of Athena smirked. "Yeah, right."

Suddenly, Malcolm entered. "Um, Luke, Percy, and Annabeth," He said nervously. They looked at him. "Chiron wants to see you guys. Luke, he wants you to tell them the story." Malcolm left a pale looking Luke and a confused Annabeth and Percy.

 **That's the end of this chapter, and I'll get the next one up tomorrow! See you! Please review! :)**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, i'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy and thanks to all the reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 17

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I followed Luke to the Big House. He sat down on a couch and looked at us. "Do you want to sit?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine standing." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"So, what story are you telling us about?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, its how I got out of the Underworld," He glanced at us. I made a motion telling him to continue.

"So, I was just hanging is Elysium, the judges thought I deserved it. I was walking through a park and just sat down on a bench, thinking. Then Beckendorf comes and I tell him about how I don't deserve paradise. He tries to convince me I do." Luke paused.

"How is Beckendorf?" Annabeth asked.

Luke grinned. "Good, he's good. Him and Silena are doing well." Luke informed us, and then went back to the story. "After we talked for a bit, I told him I needed to be alone for a bit. Suddenly I'm approached by some person. I tell him that I don't want to talk to anyone and he tells me that I can be brought back to life. He says that I can redeem myself. I don't believe him, but then he swears on the Styx. I told him that he can bring me back to life and he makes this white, glowing ball that goes into my chest. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was at camp." Luke told us and ended his story.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "And you don't have any idea who this person could be? You're sure that its a guy?" She questioned.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, his voice was pretty deep."

My girlfriend turned to me. "Do you have any ideas, Percy?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, it couldn't be Hades."

"Why not?" Luke wondered.

"Because he said that he usually doesn't bring the dead back to life." I answered.

Luke looked at Annabeth hopefully. "Well, when you get the chance, could you look into it a bit more?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, Luke."

He stood up and hugged her. "Thanks," He whispered. For a second I got jealous, but I ignored it. Annabeth didn't have feelings for him anymore. She was dating me. We all headed back the watch the movie.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Chris turned the movie back on.

 **Suddenly a car crashed into the scene. Percy and Medusa fell to the ground.**

 **In the car, Annabeth popped up, her eyes still closed** **. "Are you okay?" She asked.**

 **Grover popped up, his eyes shut. He started to laugh and felt his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered.**

"Why are you laughing so much Grover? You are starting to scare me." Nico scowled at the satyr.

"Sorry," Grover muttered.

 **Medusa started to crawl forward. "Son of Poseidon." She hissed. She crawled to where Percy was. She found his iPod and stood up, examining it. While she was looking at it, Percy came up from behind her with Riptide. She saw his reflection, but was too late. With a gross sound, her head was chopped off.**

Piper and Aphrodite both turned a little green. "Oh dear! Percy! Why the head?" Aphrodite asked him. "Because we can use the head." Annabeth answered.

 **The next shot showed Percy breathing heavily. "Heads up," Percy said, twirling Riptide. Medusa's head was lying on the ground. "Hey guys!" Percy called. "Its cool to open up your eyes." Percy banged on the hood of the car.**

 **"Annabeth, that was great, great demigod driving." Grover told her.**

"Demigod driving? We can drive?" Percy and Nico asked excitedly.

"No," Katie told them.

 **"Thanks," She and Grover fist bumped. They all looked down at Medusa's head.**

 **"Ewww," Grover said.**

 **"We should take it with us." Annabeth told them.**

 **"The head? Oh no, sick." Grover made a face.**

 **"If you open the eyes, they still work. Dead or alive." Annabeth explained. "You never know when something like that could come in handy."**

 **Grover was nodding. "Yeah, you're right."**

"I still wouldn't take the head. Gross!" Katie looked squeamish about holding the head.

"You're a baby." Connor snorted, but then got hit upside the head by an offended daughter of Demeter.

 **"But I'm not touching it." Grover said quickly.**

 **"Come on man, just take off your jacket. We'll wrap it up until we get some ice." Percy told him.**

 **"Wh- why do I have to take off my jacket?" Grover asked.**

 **"Because you're the protector." Percy told him.**

"Ha ha, Grover has to touch the head." Travis sang like a five year old.

Grover glared at him and raised his reed pipes threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sooooo scared!" Travis pretended to tremble.

 **"Yeah, you're right, I am the protector. So I'm gonna give you my hoodie, not my jacket." Grover took off his jacket and his hoodie. "Okay?" Grover gives Percy his hoodie. Percy sticks Riptide in the ground and bends down to wrap up Medusa's head.**

 **"Disgusting." Percy muttered to himself.**

 **"Yeah, just toss it up. Come on, don't-" Grover started, but Percy just threw it over his shoulder. Grover caught it and it made a squishing sound.**

 **"Ew!" Grover exclaimed. Percy kept staring at something on the ground. "Hey, hey," The shot showed a pearl on a bracelet on Medusa's arm.**

"Oh yeah! You guys are looking for the pearls! I forgot about that!" Chris said.

"Chris," Apollo said. The son of Hermes looked at him.

"Yeah Lord Apollo?" Chris asked.

"Everyone forgot about the pearls." Apollo stated and everyone except Annabeth and Athena nodded.

 **"Guys, wait." Percy leaned down to get the pearl. "The pearl," Percy said softly. He got the pearl and held it up. "One down, two to go." Percy said, squinting at it. The scene changed to them driving down a bridge.**

 **"Would have been nice if Luke had warned us about Medusa." Annabeth said. She was sitting in the back of the truck with Percy. Grover was driving.**

 **"Maybe he just didn't know," Percy suggested.**

"I'm pretty sure Luke knew, he just didn't want to tell you guys." Grover said to the TV.

 **"GPS from the gods. Where to next?" Grover asked.**

 **Percy pulls out the map. "Let's see," Percy said. Letters formed on the map. "The Parthenon in Nashville." Percy read.**

 **"Nashville?" Grover asked. "Ugh, great. Home of my least favorite music. Yee-haw!"**

 **The scene changes to Grover driving at night. Percy and Annabeth are both asleep. Grover starts to drift off and the car starts to drift off onto the opposite lane. A truck honked and they all woke up with a start. Grover hurriedly dodges the truck.**

"Damn Grover, you almost killed them!" Thalia scolded him.

 **They start panicking and Grover ends up getting back into the right lane.**

 **"Let's stop for the night!" Percy said.**

 **"Yeah," Grover agrees. "Good idea."**

 **"Oh my god." Percy said.**

"Its oh my gods, Percy." Hermes told him.

 **The scene changes to a motel with a pool.**

"That's my kind of place!" Percy grinned.

"Let's stop." Annabeth said.

"Why!?" Percy whined.

"Because I want to help Luke," Annabeth whispered.

"Okay," Percy nodded. "We're stopping because Annabeth needs to do something!" Percy announced. Chris stopped the movie and Annabeth headed outside to her cabin.

 **I hope that was long enough for you guys! See you tomorrow!**

- **PercyJacksonLover202**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I have a question for you all. I realize that my chapters are short, so would you rather have me update every day with short chapters or update every week with long chapters? You can either review your answer or PM me. :) Thank you to all the reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 18

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

The next day, everyone comes back to watch the movie. As Percy sat down next to Annabeth, he leans close to her. "Did you find anything?" He whispered. She shook her head. He sighed and waited for someone to turn the movie back on.

 **The scene of the motel started to fade. It showed Percy back under the pool, like the beginning of the movie.**

"What? Did we start over again?" Travis asked.

 **Then a faded image of his mother could be seen. "Percy," She whispered. The next image showed Hades swiping her image away at Camp Half-Blood. Percy looked up to see a disoriented Annabeth, holing a towel. He swims up until he breaks the surface.**

 **She smiled at him. "Hey," She greeted and sat down with her feet in the pool. Percy swam to the ledge.**

 **"Hey," He responded, swimming closer to her.**

 **"Nice work today. Thanks," Annabeth looked down at him.**

"Aww! So CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed. Everyone winced and covered their ears.

"Mom!" Piper sounded embarrassed.

"What?" Aphrodite seemed confused.

Piper sighed, "Never mind." She mumbled.

 **Percy's gaze traveled down to her injured wrist. He frowned and took it gently. "What happened to you?" He asked, concerned.**

 **"Oh... that poor lady who turned to stone... she, um, she had a tight grip." Annabeth told him.**

 **"Check this out," Percy said and he lowered her hand, so that she was touching both him and the water. Slowly the water began to heal her wrist. Annabeth glanced at him and smiled a little. "Cool," She commented.**

"COOL? That's all you have to say about my awesome, great, and amazing water healing powers?" Percy asked jokingly.

Annabeth glared at him. "You're going to need your water powers once I'm done with you." She growled at a cowering son of Poseidon. Percy gulped as Athena smiled proudly at her daughter.

 **"Very cool," Annabeth looked down at Percy again.**

 **He hauled himself up next to her.**

 **"So," He started. She hands him a towel and he accepts it. "Why do are parents hate each other?" Percy asked her.**

Poseidon glanced at the goddess of wisdom. _Why DO we hate each other?_ He wondered to himself. Athena saw him staring at her and she glared at him. He quickly averted his gaze.

 **"They both wanted to be patron god of Athens. And... the people chose Athena," Annabeth informed him. Percy put the towel around his neck. "And, um, our parents have hated each other ever since." Annabeth finished.**

 **"What's your mom like?" Percy asked.**

 **"I don't know. I never met her." Annabeth looked at Percy for his reaction.**

 **"What?" Percy asked in surprise. "Wait, is it... is it like this for everybody? Don't any gods see their kids?" Percy questioned her.**

 **"It's forbidden. Right after we were born, Zeus decreed that the gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring," Annabeth answered.**

Everyone glared at Zeus. "Yeah, I never saw my dad because of you until I was twelve. I only had faded memories of him visiting me when I was a baby." Percy glared at Kronos' youngest son.

 **"Aw, that's a stupid law," Percy said.**

"Yes, you're right, movie Percy. That IS a stupid law," Percy glared pointedly at Zeus, who just frowned and shrugged.

 **"I agree, although," Annabeth gave him a serious look. "Um, between us, I think my mother speaks to me sometimes." She told her companion. "In times of trouble, I hear her voice giving me advice." Annabeth finished.**

 **"That happens to me," Percy looked shocked.**

 **"Yeah, that's your father. Talking to you." Annabeth said, nodding.**

 **Percy looked like he was thinking, but someone interrupted.**

 **"Hey, yo Percy!" Grover shouted from the balcony. "Get in here man, this is ugly!"**

"Yo Percy? Have I said that before? Why am I acting weirdly?" Grover asked.

"Because... just because." Thalia answered.

Grover rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks Thalia, that's helpful." He stated sarcastically.

 **"Right," Percy glanced at Annabeth.**

 **"Hey, hurry up!" Grover ordered.**

 **The scene changed and Grover opened the door. "Perce, check this out man." Grover turned on the TV to the news. "You're on TV." Grover and Percy sat down on the bed. The news reporter talking about Percy.**

 _"... surrounding the missing boy, Percy Jackson and his missing mother, Sally Ugliano."_

"SALLY UGLIANO!? NO, SALLY JACKSON!" Percy yelled. Annabeth patted his back, trying to calm him down.

 _"But their relatives have some interesting theories," The TV switched to a reporter and Gabe._

 _"Talk to me about you son, Percy Jackson." The reporter said._

 _"No, he's not my son. He's a stepson. He did not come from these loins."_

Percy made a face and Annabeth laughed.

 _"Ever since he started with the drugs and the alcohol, he's never been the same." Gabe told the reporter._

 **"Oh no," Percy groaned.** **Grover took a bite out of a tin can.**

 _"Five nights ago, he tried to kill me and threw his mother on the ground. And his cripple friend then attacked me from behind and knocked me out. When I woke up, Sally was gone. She was kidnapped by Percy. She would never leave with that-,"_

 **"Oh shut up Gabe," Percy turned off the TV.**

"Yeah! Shut up Gabe! I was about to say that, but movie Percy said it before." Percy glared at the TV, wanting to go to the Underworld and kill Gabe again.

 **"Great, now I'm a fugitive," Percy threw the remote behind him.**

"Don't forget a druggie and alcoholic." Apollo added. Percy, Annabeth and Artemis all glared at him.

 **"See, that's what I'm talking about man." Grover stood up. "Gabe's always running his mouth," Grover headed into the bathroom. "He's just mad because I busted him up with my crutches." Grover turned to look in the bathroom and groaned. "Guys," He picked up the head and walked out. "I can't pee with her watching me," Grover stated.**

Everyone laughed. "She doesn't want to watch you either, Grover." Katie said.

 **A maid walked by and saw Grover holding the head. She screamed and Grover put the head down. The maid continued to scream and ran off. Annabeth hurriedly closed the curtains.**

Everyone chuckled and looked over at Grover who was blushing. "Time to end." He shut off the TV, and walked out, obviously embarrassed. Percy shrugged "Oh well, we'll watch the rest tomorrow."

 **There we go. I hope that was okay. So please tell me would you rather have a long chapter every week or short ones everyday. Bye!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! :) Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own PJO.**

Chapter 20

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I headed towards the Big House wondering why Chiron wanted me. Maybe he figured out who the hooded figure was. I still couldn't believe that Mr. D said my name right. It was a miracle! I entered the Big House, looking for Chiron. I saw him trotting towards me.

"Ahh, Annabeth, good to see you." Chiron smiled at me.

"Nice to see you too Chiron, even though I saw you yesterday." I smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Why did you call me here?" I questioned him.

"I think I might know who brought Luke back," Chiron told me.

I leaned forward eagerly. "Who?" I hated not knowing something.

Chiron looked around before whispering, "Thanatos."

I gaped at him. "What? You think it was Thanatos? B-but he's the god of death. Why would he bring Luke back to life?" I asked.

Chiron shrugged helplessly. "I am just telling you what I think. It may not be what you think, child." He stated.

I sighed, but gave him a tiny smile. "Okay, thank you Chiron." I told him.

"Your welcome."

I walked back into the movie house. Percy looked at me in concern. 'You okay?' He mouthed. I nodded. He gave me a lopsided grin.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **"Distract that thing! I'll get the pearl." Percy told Annabeth. She nodded and left. The daughter of Athena popped out and started shooting the hydra with her bow and arrows.**

"Wait a second! When did you get a bow and arrows!?" Percy asked.

Travis shrugged. "Magic?" He suggested.

 **The hydra stomped towards her and Annabeth took off running.**

"Ahh, the old distraction plan. Nice!" Connor grinned while everyone else either sighed or ignored him.

 **Percy started to run towards the pearl, but one of the hydra's head saw him. Percy lunged towards the pearl as the hydra roared and started to head to him. Percy turned around and barely deflected a stream of fire with his shield.**

 **Percy hid and examined his hand, like the monster had burnt it. Percy cautiously crawled to look the pearl. There was another roar and the hydra blasted flames at the son of the sea god. Percy barely dodged them. The hydra stepped closer to Percy, who backed away. Then he fixed his gaze on something. The water fountain!**

"Yes Perce! Use the water fountain!" Leo cheered.

Jason nodded, impressed. "Good thinking." He commented.

Percy turned towards him and grinned. "Thanks man!" Jason returned the grin.

 **Percy held his arm out towards the water fountain and closed his eyes, obviously concentrating. Just as a hydra head was going to breathe fire, Percy's eyes shot open. The water fountain exploded.**

"YEAH!" Hermes cheered. Poseidon looked proud, while Zeus just rolled his eyes. Demeter was stuffing her face with cereal.

 **The water swept to the hydra and the hydra began to draw back, roaring and bellowing. Soon there was a large wall of water.**

"Whoa!" Hermes exclaimed, as Percy smiled proudly.

 **Percy slowly got up, grabbing Riptide. The monster tried to blast fire at the wall of water, but it didn't work. Percy slowly grabbed the pearl and moved out of the way. The wall of water came tumbling down and the hydra was after them.**

 **"Let's go!" Grover screamed and Percy bent down, and picking up the backpack.** **They kept running to the door and tried to open it. "The door!" Grover yelled.**

 **"The door won't open!" Percy shouted in fear.**

"Oh great. The door won't open and they have a furious hydra after them." Nico groaned, while his cousin, Thalia, grinned.

"Yes! More action!" The daughter of Zeus grinned in anticipation.

 **Grover glanced back at the hydra, who kept running at them. Grover rushed forward and showed Medusa's head, flipping up her glasses to the hydra just as the creature blew flames at him. Suddenly the flames died and Grover put the glasses back on the head. He carefully looked and the hydra was turned to stone.**

"That was really smart, Grover." Athena complimented.

Grover blushed and nodded. "Thank you Lady Athena." He didn't want to mention that it wasn't actually him that thought of it. It was the actor. Or the director. Whichever one.

 **"WOOOO!" Grover let out an excited scream. Grover glanced at Medusa's head and kissed it on the cheek.**

Piper and Aphrodite looked a little green while Artemis gagged. Hermes, Apollo, Leo, and the Stolls were cracking up. Grover looked disgusted and Percy grinned. Annabeth just made a face. The Big Three had expressionless faces.

 **Grover made a face. "That's nasty." He commented. The scene changed to a small restaurant.**

 _"We interrupt_ _our regularly scheduled program for this special report. Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud that is expanding over much of Europe and Asia,"_ **The TV shows a picture of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Taj Mahal and Sphinxes.** _"Moving towards the United States. Savage winds, rain and mammoth waves are being reported along the coastlines of several continents. So far, no casualties, but countries everywhere are preparing for the worst."_

"Damn, who peed in your guy's cereal?" Percy asked, which was a bad choice of words. Percy found himself wrapped up in vines that were slowly tightening.

"Do NOT talk about cereal that way!" Demeter hissed in Percy's face.

Percy nodded as the vines were cutting off his circulation.

"Say you're sorry to cereal." Demeter shoved a bowl of cereal in Percy's face.

Percy gave her a look. "Are you serious?" He managed to get out. Demeter's face hardened as she snapped her fingers. The vines were now squeezing the life out the Percy.

"Say you are sorry." Demeter growled.

"I'm super sorry that I said that. I was a stupid idiot and do not deserve to even be looked at by you, cereal." Percy said, now serious. The vines disappeared and Percy found a large bowl of cereal in front of him. He gave Demeter a questioning look.

"Eat it." She spat. Percy didn't even give her a look, he just started shoving it all in his mouth.

 **"The gods are angry." Annabeth said. "We need to get the last pearl, where's the next location?" Annabeth asked. Percy gets out the map.**

 **"Yeah, Well, let's see," Percy unfolded the map. The words started to appear.**

 **"Whoa guys, we got a good one. We're going to Vegas!" Grover exclaimed.**

Suddenly the TV shut off. A message popped up. 'We cannot connect right now, please try later.'

"Are you serious? They were gonna go to damn Vegas and the stupid TV can't connect!" Travis shouted.

Percy sighed. Good, they wouldn't have to watch them get sidetracked in the casino until tomorrow.

Annabeth and Grover were thinking the same thing.

"Well, we'll watch the rest tomorrow, then." Chris said.

 **There we are. I hope it was enjoyable and see you tomorrow!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! :) Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own PJO.**

Chapter 20

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I headed towards the Big House wondering why Chiron wanted me. Maybe he figured out who the hooded figure was. I still couldn't believe that Mr. D said my name right. It was a miracle! I entered the Big House, looking for Chiron. I saw him trotting towards me.

"Ahh, Annabeth, good to see you." Chiron smiled at me.

"Nice to see you too Chiron, even though I saw you yesterday." I smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Why did you call me here?" I questioned him.

"I think I might know who brought Luke back," Chiron told me.

I leaned forward eagerly. "Who?" I hated not knowing something.

Chiron looked around before whispering, "Thanatos."

I gaped at him. "What? You think it was Thanatos? B-but he's the god of death. Why would he bring Luke back to life?" I asked.

Chiron shrugged helplessly. "I am just telling you what I think. It may not be what you think, child." He stated.

I sighed, but gave him a tiny smile. "Okay, thank you Chiron." I told him.

"Your welcome."

I walked back into the movie house. Percy looked at me in concern. 'You okay?' He mouthed. I nodded. He gave me a lopsided grin.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **"Distract that thing! I'll get the pearl." Percy told Annabeth. She nodded and left. The daughter of Athena popped out and started shooting the hydra with her bow and arrows.**

"Wait a second! When did you get a bow and arrows!?" Percy asked.

Travis shrugged. "Magic?" He suggested.

 **The hydra stomped towards her and Annabeth took off running.**

"Ahh, the old distraction plan. Nice!" Connor grinned while everyone else either sighed or ignored him.

 **Percy started to run towards the pearl, but one of the hydra's head saw him. Percy lunged towards the pearl as the hydra roared and started to head to him. Percy turned around and barely deflected a stream of fire with his shield.**

 **Percy hid and examined his hand, like the monster had burnt it. Percy cautiously crawled to look the pearl. There was another roar and the hydra blasted flames at the son of the sea god. Percy barely dodged them. The hydra stepped closer to Percy, who backed away. Then he fixed his gaze on something. The water fountain!**

"Yes Perce! Use the water fountain!" Leo cheered.

Jason nodded, impressed. "Good thinking." He commented.

Percy turned towards him and grinned. "Thanks man!" Jason returned the grin.

 **Percy held his arm out towards the water fountain and closed his eyes, obviously concentrating. Just as a hydra head was going to breathe fire, Percy's eyes shot open. The water fountain exploded.**

"YEAH!" Hermes cheered. Poseidon looked proud, while Zeus just rolled his eyes. Demeter was stuffing her face with cereal.

 **The water swept to the hydra and the hydra began to draw back, roaring and bellowing. Soon there was a large wall of water.**

"Whoa!" Hermes exclaimed, as Percy smiled proudly.

 **Percy slowly got up, grabbing Riptide. The monster tried to blast fire at the wall of water, but it didn't work. Percy slowly grabbed the pearl and moved out of the way. The wall of water came tumbling down and the hydra was after them.**

 **"Let's go!" Grover screamed and Percy bent down, and picking up the backpack.** **They kept running to the door and tried to open it. "The door!" Grover yelled.**

 **"The door won't open!" Percy shouted in fear.**

"Oh great. The door won't open and they have a furious hydra after them." Nico groaned, while his cousin, Thalia, grinned.

"Yes! More action!" The daughter of Zeus grinned in anticipation.

 **Grover glanced back at the hydra, who kept running at them. Grover rushed forward and showed Medusa's head, flipping up her glasses to the hydra just as the creature blew flames at him. Suddenly the flames died and Grover put the glasses back on the head. He carefully looked and the hydra was turned to stone.**

"That was really smart, Grover." Athena complimented.

Grover blushed and nodded. "Thank you Lady Athena." He didn't want to mention that it wasn't actually him that thought of it. It was the actor. Or the director. Whichever one.

 **"WOOOO!" Grover let out an excited scream. Grover glanced at Medusa's head and kissed it on the cheek.**

Piper and Aphrodite looked a little green while Artemis gagged. Hermes, Apollo, Leo, and the Stolls were cracking up. Grover looked disgusted and Percy grinned. Annabeth just made a face. The Big Three had expressionless faces.

 **Grover made a face. "That's nasty." He commented. The scene changed to a small restaurant.**

 _"We interrupt_ _our regularly scheduled program for this special report. Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud that is expanding over much of Europe and Asia,"_ **The TV shows a picture of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Taj Mahal and Sphinxes.** _"Moving towards the United States. Savage winds, rain and mammoth waves are being reported along the coastlines of several continents. So far, no casualties, but countries everywhere are preparing for the worst."_

"Damn, who peed in your guy's cereal?" Percy asked, which was a bad choice of words. Percy found himself wrapped up in vines that were slowly tightening.

"Do NOT talk about cereal that way!" Demeter hissed in Percy's face.

Percy nodded as the vines were cutting off his circulation.

"Say you're sorry to cereal." Demeter shoved a bowl of cereal in Percy's face.

Percy gave her a look. "Are you serious?" He managed to get out. Demeter's face hardened as she snapped her fingers. The vines were now squeezing the life out the Percy.

"Say you are sorry." Demeter growled.

"I'm super sorry that I said that. I was a stupid idiot and do not deserve to even be looked at by you, cereal." Percy said, now serious. The vines disappeared and Percy found a large bowl of cereal in front of him. He gave Demeter a questioning look.

"Eat it." She spat. Percy didn't even give her a look, he just started shoving it all in his mouth.

 **"The gods are angry." Annabeth said. "We need to get the last pearl, where's the next location?" Annabeth asked. Percy gets out the map.**

 **"Yeah, Well, let's see," Percy unfolded the map. The words started to appear.**

 **"Whoa guys, we got a good one. We're going to Vegas!" Grover exclaimed.**

Suddenly the TV shut off. A message popped up. 'We cannot connect right now, please try later.'

"Are you serious? They were gonna go to damn Vegas and the stupid TV can't connect!" Travis shouted.

Percy sighed. Good, they wouldn't have to watch them get sidetracked in the casino until tomorrow.

Annabeth and Grover were thinking the same thing.

"Well, we'll watch the rest tomorrow, then." Chris said.

 **There we are. I hope it was enjoyable and see you tomorrow!**

 **-PercyJacksonLover202**


End file.
